Brontide
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: She's just lying there, her blood staining the layer of white snow beneath her. Her breathing is irregular and quick as the confusion sets in. Her eyes glance above her as she watched the falling snowflakes in order to take her mind off the cold and the pain. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p><em>Her feet pounded the forest floor as she sprinted after the figure that was just a few yard ahead of her. The cold air bit her nose and cheek as the chilled wind blew back her hair. There were shouts and yells through her comm alerting her that her team was not far behind. Rocks and roots stuck up from the ground causing her to stumble and slow in speed. Unfazed she regained her pace and continued to chase after the Unsub. <em>

_It was snowing, but she couldn't tell as the soft falling flakes flew around her as she rushed by. The small amount of snow that was already on the ground, caused the dirt to become muddy and her sneakers to be slick. _

"_Prentiss, it's too dangerous. The storm is coming in… Fall back," She heard Hotch call out. _

"_No, I can still see him Hotch. I can catch him," She sputtered as she picked up a burst of speed. _

"_That's an order, Prentiss….," He began to say something else, but it was all jumbled and mixed up. Emily figured she was out of range, or something was interfering with the signal. _

_Dodging a tree, she noticed her vision start to cloud and the flakes around her growing in size and increasing in speed. The shadowed back of the unsub in front of her started to fade and disappear. _

"_FBI! Stop," Emily screamed, and the retreating figure slowed, just as the snow seemed to. Slowly she stepped towards him, her gun out and ready. The cold metal became on with her palm as she held it confidently. _

_As she neared a safe distance, she called out once again her eyes still on the shadowed figure. Blinking away snowflakes, she took her eyes off of the Unsub for just a moment, and he was gone. _

_Baffled Emily stood her ground, her eyes shifting from one direction to the other. The pounding of her heart thudded against her chest as she gulped slightly. A bitter sense of fear creeping its way into her senses. _

_The steady pound of footsteps from behind her caused her to flinch greatly as she turned around and readied her gun to fire. Then she saw him, the Unsub, his dark figure approaching her and the the flash of a gun through the white haze. It was pointed at her._

_And she fired. _

_Suddenly the snow completely cleared and she could see… Her chest tightened as her gun clattered to the ground. _

"_No…," Emily tried to move forward, but she couldn't. _

"_Emily," the distant, shocked voice rang through her ears as Emily looked into the cerulean blue eyes as they shimmered with utter confusion. The blonde looked down to see the red that was staining her blouse, and she too let her gun drop to the ground. _

_Emily cried out again for she had shot JJ. _

_She shot JJ. _

_Then the blonde crumbled to the ground, her hands holding on to her stomach as her body shook blood staining the single layer of white snow beneath her. _

"_Emily," Her weakening voice cried out. _

_But Emily could not move. _

"_JJ!" A cry from the wood shouted as one Spencer Reid raced out from the trees. Falling to his knees he placed his hands onto the gruesome wound. "We've got an agent down! Can anyone hear me? We have an agent down…. You're going to be okay. It's okay."_

_Reid looked to Emily for help, "Go get some help. I think we're out of range!" _

_But Emily didn't move. _

"_Emily!" His eyes coming to a realization, before settling into hurt as he looked at her fallen gun on the ground. "How could you…"_

"_I'm sorry!" Emily whispered and then she ran. _

Emily shot up from bed screaming, "I'm sorry!"

Her heart was leaping as her eyes wildly darted trying to adjust to the dark room. It took her a full half a minute before she realized that she was in her own room, in her own bed. In an attempt to calm herself down she brought her knees up and placed her head between them. Her ragged and uneven breath slowed down as she concentrated on her breathing.

"Just a dream Prentiss, It was just a dream," She comforted herself as she rubbed her bare arms.

But the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach did not subside as the image of JJ looking confused and hurt clouded her mind along with Reid's look of complete shock and betrayal.

This wasn't the first time this nightmare has come to her amidst her dreams. Sometime Morgan is there instead of Reid. Once it was Garcia. The one constant is that she shoots JJ and then runs. They have been happening every night for the last couple days.

Shaking her head from the images that won't leave her, she glanced at the clock. 5:45. Just enough time to get ready and be a bit early for work.

Emily took a deep breath as she stepped off of the elevator and onto the familiar floor. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and it wouldn't take a profiler to see that she wasn't sleeping well. That something was bothering her.

Putting on her best poker face she pulled open the doors to the BAU, determined to make her first stop the break room.

"Morning Emily!" A cheerful, yet slightly genius-like voice greeted her. A harsh image of Reid pleading for her to get help assaulted her mind.

"Morning Reid," Emily answered without looking at the genius as she placed her stuff on her desk and took off her coat and sat down. She could feel his worried gaze on her as she laid her head in her hands.

She had a massive headache.

"It is freezing out there!" Bellowed one Derek Morgan as he entered the bullpen. Emily smiled slightly, grateful for the interruption that would take the young doctor's eyes off of her for just a moment. "And there isn't even snow! It's just bitter, grey and bitter."

Derek shrugged off his coat and rubbed his hands together, "I just do not like the cold, at least this type of cold."

"Then you are not going to like where we are headed next," JJ called from above as she made her way down the stairs. Emily quickly averted her gaze from the blonde as the nightmare plagued the back of her mind.

"We have a case," Reid smiled with a cheerful tone, Emily sent a rolling eye in his direction.

"California? Florida? Texas? Anywhere warmer than here?"

JJ just shook her head as she handed them each a folder, "Alaska."

"Please tell me that I am not coming?" Everyone turned to see their colorful technical analyst with her bright yellow mug with polka-dots, in one hand. As it was so close to Christmas she has turned to wearing the season's best. Today she had earnings that were of red and green bells, along with a dress that went with it.

"I'm not going right. I get to stay in the lair as usual?"

"Sorry Pen," Jayje shrugged as she handed her a file as well, "BAU room, Five minutes."

Morgan flipped open the folder, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Emily nodded.

So did she.

After all, Alaska had woods. Lots of woods.

* * *

><p>Okay, how was it? Should I keep with it? Please let me know what you think of it so far and if there are any questions or if the story is confusing at all.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"In the 2013 report, Anchorage's population was placed at 300,950, yet our destination is quite a bit smaller. It's population sits at 5,620. Which is fairly a decent size compared the number of other small towns that rest in the hundreds. It's average temperature for this time of year is a low of eleven degrees and a high of twenty two," Spencer Reid commented as the team gathered around him.<p>

"Perfect," Emily grumbled, as she mentally went through her go bag, assuring herself that she had brought the appropriate jet was to land in a little more than an hour and they had yet to continue with their preliminary profile. "Shall we start then?"

Hotch nodded his eyes glancing towards the cockpit for just a moment, to see if he could catch sight of their missing member. He didn't like to begin without each of the team, but glancing at his watch he could see that it was time for them to begin.

"We have three victims," Morgan started, "Each female in their late twenties to early thirties. Shot twice, one to the back and one to the head."

"Other than their age and gender, each of the women had different backgrounds and are of different body types. Michelle Mora was a teacher while Addy Bingam worked from her home," Rossi added his brows furrowing with confusion.

As of yet, there was no discernible pattern or motive.

"It's obvious overkill," Morgan continued, "The first shot in the back. They were probably running away and the head shot was just to make sure they were dead. We could be looking at someone with some type of endgame.

"And who knows their way around the woods," Hotch added, noting Emily's unmistakable wince at the last word. He would have to talk to her about it later. "Garcia when we get there you and I will set up at the station. Morgan and Rossi, I want you to visit the M.E. Emily, are you okay going to visit the families? I'll send JJ with you."

Emily nodded slowly it wasn't often that she was asked to talk to the families, normally that was just JJ's job. "Where is JJ?"

The blonde entered the main aisle of the plane, her phone pressed to her ear by her shoulder as she wrote something down on a pad of paper. The team watched as the blond made their way towards them with a sad look as she continued her conversation of the phone. A sudden lurch of the plane threw JJ to the ground and sent her phone flying to the other end. Her notepad and paper disappearing from sight.

Hotch moved to help the Media Liaison, but she was already up and racing towards her phone.

Emily and Garcia shared a look, both chuckling slightly.

Reid reached her phone before she did, and quickly tossed it to JJ.

"Hello. Yes, I am still here. No no, everything is alright, we just hit a bit of turbulence. We should be landing within the hour," A red-faced JJ replied. Emily and Garcia laughed a bit more, it wasn't often you got to see the ever calm media liaison flustered and embarrassed.

Hanging up the phone JJ collapsed on to the seat next Morgan, glaring at her smiling co-workers who found her sudden plight to be quite funny. Rubbing her wrists she sat up and delivered the message she had just received, "They just found another victim. It was one of their own. A deputy Lisa Shannon."

That shut down their smiles real quick.

"Alright, Morgan and Rossi go to the scene, Emily and Reid go to the morgue. JJ you have the families."

"Actually there is a problem. The Deputy's dog, Atlas was at the scene. He won't let any one of the male variety come near her body. Not even the husband."

Hotch sighed before shifting his glance between JJ and Emily, "Okay, you two go to the scene. Reid and Rossi, to the morgue. Morgan I want you to go with JJ and Emily, but stay back. Is the husband still on scene?"

JJ nodded, "He won't leave."

"Morgan talk to the husband."

The plane touched down an hour later and the team was greeted by the harsh winter air and a completely different climate. Emily zipped up her coat all the way to her neck before burying her chin inside.

"Agent Jareau?" A burly man, waited out on the runway with one gloved hand stretched out as JJ took it.

"Sheriff Marley?" He nodded to each of them, as JJ shouted off introductions. The wind was starting to pick up.

"We're mighty grateful to have you guys here. You'll find the rest of the guys a little worked up, not many of them are too happy to have you here. Especially now, after ... "

"We're very sorry for your loss," Hotch told him.

"We are only here to help," Emily continued as they walked towards the two cars waiting for them.

The sheriff nodded, "I imagine Agent Jareau told you, but we have a bit of a predicament. A storm is moving in and we would like to get... Deputy Shannon to the morgue as soon as possible."

"Understood, Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Jareau will head to the scene immediately," Hotch told him, as he pointed them to the other vehicle.

As they each piled into their own separate cars, A shiver crept its way through Emily's bones, chilling her to the core.

"Morgan," Emily started, but he stopped her.

"I know."

Something bad was going to happen and they both could feel it.

And Emily knew her nightmares were going to be the least of her problems.

* * *

><p>Gosh, that was probably the most boring chapter ever written. I so apologize. The next will be better! But other than the lack of anything interesting within this chapter, what do you think? Please let me know if you have any suggestions or comments.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>The harsh wind stung their numbed faces as the three agents trudged through the woods with their hands stuffed in their pockets and their chins tucked into their coats. The young Deputy who led the three walked briskly in front of them, seemingly unaffected by the weather. A sharp crack erupted through the forests, sending one agent to the ground in shock.<p>

"Whoa, JJ… you alright?" Derek Morgan chuckled slightly as he practically picked up his smaller colleague. His eyes scanned the trees for the source of the sound.

Brushing herself off, JJ shook her head, "I'm fine. At least I will be…. once we get out of these woods."

"Don't worry about that, just an old tree whose time has come to an end," Deputy Barns called out, "Hurry on then, we're nearly there."

Emily looked at Derek who, in turn looked at JJ as she simply shrugged. Then they started to move again, slightly more alert and a bit more aware.

Agent Prentiss groaned as she continued to push through the snow, "That's what he said ten minutes ago."

Oddly enough, Emily's heart was pounding hard. These woods, felt so familiar. They had an ominous, almost foreboding tone.

And she didn't like it, not one bit.

Scanning her surroundings, she wondered if perhaps this Unsub was out there, watching them and waiting. Realizing she had fallen quite behind she quickened her pace to catch up to the her team. Reaching Morgan's left side, she slowed down just in time to hear what had become of their conversation.

"So you're still afraid of the woods then?"

"I didn't say that," JJ defended as she stumbled through the snow. Morgan simply smiled a toothy grin and nodded sarcastically.

"You know, I never did get you back for that story you told a few years back," Morgan remembered.

"Don't worry, having to see and work with you everyday was payback enough," JJ told him. Morgan shook his head.

Emily interjected, "Wait, what story?"

"It happened a few weeks before you joined the team. We were on this case, I'll spare you the details, but it became known that Missy over here was- is afraid of the woods…"

Emily smiled as she heard the story, not totally surprised as JJ has the ability to surprise them suddenly. She was more surprised that Morgan had forgotten about his own promise of payback. Now that was a rare occurrence.

A angry growling stopped the trio midstep, as the officer nudged them forward. They could see the shimmer of the yellow crime scene tape ahead along with a few other officers.

"We've taped off the area, where the dog will not allow you to go without barking. There is a command tent set up right over there, where the husband is currently," The deputy stated his voice drifting with the wind, "We tried to keep him away, but he wouldn't listen."

"And no one has been able to get near the bo.. dog?" Emily questioned, the officer shook his head.

"At least no one male. So we're hoping that you two can help us out here, so that we can bring Deputy Shannon back where she belongs… along with the dog. Be mindful though, he bit one of deputies already."

"Good luck Ladies," Morgan smiled gratefully as he walked alongside the deputy to the tent.

"This is just great," JJ grumbled, her body shaking slightly, "Woods and a dog."

The fear of dogs, that Emily knew of. Not that it ever stopped JJ from doing her job, which was admirable in Emily's opinion. One of the traits her friend carried, that gave Emily reason to respect her more.

"Let's go," Emily motioned as the two agents ducked underneath the yellow tape and towards the growling dog.

Atlas, the German Shepherd was laying on top of his dead owner's body. As if he was trying to keep her warm. The two girls stepped closer and closer. The dog's weary eyes watched them carefully as they neared. Emily was slightly in front of JJ, who seemed to be having a staring contest with the dog.

"Atlas," Emily called out kindly, "Come here boy."

The dog's ears perked up at the mention of his name. Holding out one hand Emily continued to near the dog

"He looks so sad," JJ commented, her voice restrained by the cold air.

"He does," Emily agreed, "Hi, Atlas."

The dog looked at her lazily, but growled once she took another step. They were getting too close.

"Maybe if we offered him some food?"

Emily quickly dug through her coat pockets, shrieking with delight… she pulled out the wrapped granola bar and shed it of its wrapper.

"You had that the whole time!" JJ stated abruptly yet cheerfully. Her eyes still watching Atlas warily. Remembering to remind herself that not all dogs were of the same nature as Hankel's dogs.

"Here boy, I've got some food for you," Emily waved the broken piece of granola around. The dog whimpered slightly, allowing Emily to take a few more steps, but growling when JJ followed.

JJ stood still, happy to wait where she was.

The dog sniffed, Emily's hand for awhile before slowly biting into the snack and removing it from her fingers. Sighing she reached forward cautiously and patted his head and then scratched his ears. He whimpered slightly and Emily noticed the injury just behind his left ear.

"I think he's hurt. Must've been knocked out," Emily called to JJ, "Is that why you're not leaving her alone. To make sure that nothing happens to her now?"

Placing her two fingers on the Deputy Shannon's neck, she confirmed what they had known all along. There was a bullet to her head, and most likely one to her back.

Ten minutes later, the coroner's were able to retrieve the body and the three along with the dog were on their way back through the woods accompanied by the rest of the crew.

"Looks like you've got a new friend Princess," Morgan smirked as the dog stayed close to Emily's side. Emily rolled her eyes before she bent over to pet Atlas' back. Suddenly the two stopped, both of them standing straight and slowly scanning the area.

"What is it-"

"Shh," Then they heard it.

A slow clapping sound, all around them. It was being carried by the wind.

Atlas growled ferociously.

"Is that clapping, is someone clapping?" JJ wondered aloud, thoroughly creeped out as she continued to inch towards the road that was mere meters away.

Just beyond their sights, a well-built man stood watching as he slowly brought his bare hands together in applause. After all, he was quite impressed with the Feds... so far.

But it was still early and there was lots of time left.

* * *

><p>So In answer to the review I received earlier. I too, have recently noticed that I often do kill JJ off in my stories. I'm not exactly sure why, it's probably because she is my more favorite character. (They are all awesome of course.) I don't know, perhaps there is some kind of want to put our favorites in danger or have them be the center to our story lines. Or Maybe it's because I don't believe that everyone makes it out alive and okay every time. But I also think that even though someone died, it doesn't mean that there can't be a happy ending. Gosh... I didn't mean to be so sappy. I've just given it some thought. Thanks for the review !<p>

As for this chapter, what do you think? Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Her head pounded as she rolled over once more in a vain attempt to find a comfortable position, so that she could sleep. Her mind was cluttered with scattered thoughts of the day's events as the images flashed through her mind quickly. This case was really getting to her emotionally and physically. First, a dog of all things has crawled its way into her heart, and she finds her mind wandering to Atlas wondering if he was scared having to sit at the vet all night by himself. As the loving animal had received ten stitches to the head. Sitting up with a huff, Emily drank some water out of her bottle and ran a hand through her hair. Scanning her eyes around the hotel room, Emily quickly turned her head at the sound of JJ, stirring in the bed a few feet away from hers.<p>

It didn't happen too often, but when the team did have to share rooms, it was always them two in one. Emily smiled at the sight of her friend clutching one pillow to her stomach while her head was buried into the other one. It was a habit JJ had long before she was married. Taking a deep breath, assured that she had not woken the blond, Emily layed back down and closed her eyes.

This time it didn't take long for the need to sleep took over…

_Emily was running. She could see him ahead of her, just a few feet away. He was fast, but she knew she could catch him. Voices in her ear informed her that her team was close behind. That she wasn't alone. _

_It was snowing._

_Something caught her foot, and she lurched forward but caught herself before she tumbled to the ground. _

"_Emily… Fall back. It's too dangerous," Hotch called through his mic. _

"_I can still see him. I can catch him," She told him and continued her pursuit. There was a familiarity of the woods around her, but she wasn't sure why. _

"_That's an order," She heard part as the rest of her boss' message became jumbled. Emily figured she was out of range or something was interfering with the signal. The snow was starting to fall quicker, obstructing her vision._

"_FBI Stop!" Emily screamed, this time her palms were clammy as she held her gun shakily. The figure in front of her slowed before coming to stop, Emily cautiously moved forward. Blinking away the snowflakes that had fallen to her eyelashes, she took her eyes off of the Unsub for one second, and then he was gone. _

_Emily knew she had seen this before. _

_Baffled, Emily eyes shot back and forth as she desperately searched for some sign of him. A large lump filled her throat and churned her stomach as she clung to her gun. Becoming disoriented Emily felt turned around and lost as she swiveled back and forth. _

_He was still there. She could feel it, him watching her. _

_A steady pound of footsteps from behind her shook her to the core as she turned and readied her gun. Then she saw it, the figure as it slowly approached her with an unmistakable glint in his hands. _

_Emily had a gut feeling that she shouldn't shoot._

_But the gun, it was pointed at her._

_And she fired. _

_There was a sudden clearing in the snow, and the shadowed figure of what was thought to be the unsub became clear. Emily's heart dropped as she stared, mouth agape with shock. Standing in front of her was her friend, was JJ. _

"_No, not again," Emily screamed._

"_Emily?" JJ's cerulean blues, looked at her confused before she looked down to she red staining her shirt._

"_No. no. no. It's a dream, wake up!" Emily's gun clattered to the floor the same time JJ crumpled to the floor. _

"_JJ!" She heard Reid scream!_

"_Emily?"_

"_NO!"_

Emily shot up, her head colliding with something else. A pained shout assaulted her ears as Emily automatically grabbed her gun from underneath the pillow next to her and pointed it at the unwelcome visitor.

Emily's eyes were wild and dazed as she pointed her weapon, "FBI! Stop!"

"Emily it's me," A familiar voice cried out, "It's JJ. You're okay."

Emily immediately put down her gun before looking at JJ incredulously. The blond had one hand to her head as she slowly stood up from the floor. JJ slowly moved towards Emily before stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Jeez, Jayje, what do you think you're doing?" Emily shook her head as she too rubbed it tenderly.

"You were screaming," JJ laughed heartily, not even phased, "You probably woke up the entire hotel. I wouldn't be surprised, if Morgan kicked down the door soon."

Emily cringed, she had nearly shot the women for real, and she was laughing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They happen," her voice trailed off as she went to her bed and sat down on it's edge, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Emily told her, "It's just this case. I hate that we have nothing to go on and are practically waiting for another body to show up. Our profile is so general it fits eighty percent of the men in this town and in the surrounding towns and we literally have no idea of what to do next except urge people to stay out of the woods."

JJ nodded, "The only real lead we have is that Atlas can probably identify the Unsub."

"But even that's a stretch," Emily sighed. Her gaze lowered as the nightmare that had been continuously plagued her dreams took over he thoughts.

A strong knock on the door, raised both of their eyebrows as JJ stood up to look through the peep hole.

"It's Morgan," JJ smiled at Emily, "Yes?"

"Hey. It's Morgan. I heard screaming, you girls okay?"

"Just a nightmare," JJ answered through the door.

"Could you open up for just a moment?"

Emily rolled her eyes before she stood up and nodded to JJ who open the door to reveal a shirtless Derek Morgan with a worried look on his face.

"Well hello," Emily smiled looking him up and down. JJ shook her head as Morgan walked in followed closely by A sparkly pink, pajama wearing Garcia who shuffled in with tired eyes and quacking duck slippers.

"Whose nightmare?" Morgan asked as he looked over each girl carefully. Neither answered, though by the look of Emily, he was pretty much sure it was hers.

"What's going on in here?" Hotch grumbled as she strode, unwelcome into the room, "What happened to your head?"

Everyone's eyes shot to JJ, who was now sporting a nice bruise across her head. Once again, neither girl answered. Hotch waited patiently, he was already dressed in his suit and tie.

"Do you sleep in those?" Emily asked motioning to the suit.

"Didn't you know. He uses his old ones for pajamas," David Rossi mentioned as he entered the room. JJ and Garcia both shared amused glances.

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he quickly entered after, his hair sticking out in all different directions.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at their impromptu meeting inside of her hotel room. She saw Hotch's eyes landed on her gun in the middle of her bed and her smile faded quickly. The shrill sound of JJ's phone caused everyone to wince slightly as JJ reached over to get it.

"Agent Jareau," JJ answered ever the professional, "Alright. We will be right there."

Hanging up she turned to her team sadly, "A women is missing. She didn't come home from her late night shift at the hospital, the husband is worried says that she sometimes takes a shortcut through the woods..."

Hotch nodded, "We'll talk about this later. Get dressed, we meet at the lobby in five."

Emily felt an uneasy feeling overflow her gut as she picked up her gun and headed out the door along with JJ. Zipping up her coat, Emily tried to shake the bad feeling.

And she wondered, not for the first time, if her dreams were a warning of something to come.

"Maybe this is the mistake we have been waiting for," JJ's voice shook as she pulled on her gloves, "and we will find Mrs. Ryan and catch the Unsub and all of us will be on the jet home by tomorrow."

"Maybe," Emily hoped.

In the woods, snow was beginning to fall lightly as a man lay waiting on top of a hill over looking a path frequently traveled by early morning joggers and hikers. He clutched his gun tightly, but found himself drifting off.

It was sheer excitement that kept him from completely falling asleep and fate that brought him and his next target together.

In fact, he might've missed her if she hadn't of been hurt. He watched his slow moving prey with much anticipation. He figured it was meant to be as he readied his gun. He could practically hear his father mentoring him from behind his shoulder and he put her within his sights.

"I know Dad," The man grumbled, "I know. She won't get away, plus she's injured."

"Mrs. Ryan! Angela Ryan!" Voices could be heard shouting from further down the path and the woman stopped before continuing to limp forward. Frightened, she quickened her pace. She knew she shouldn't have taken her usual road, but it was so early she didn't think there was a danger.

"It's just the FBI," He told his nonexistent father, the man laughed, "Besides They're too late."

"Oh, Mrs. Ryan," the Unsub called out and the young mother, turned around to see a man with a gun making his way towards her. She screamed and turned to run, and he fired. Rushing down the hill towards his fallen victim, he skidded to a halt, when he saw two of the agents come into view. Flying to a tree, he pressed himself against the wood and waited. He could see the female agent, the one who had calmed the dog and another the male who had come with her the other day sprint to his victim's side.

"Morgan. She's still alive!" The dark-haired one called, "Mrs. Ryan. You'll be okay. Hang in there."

"No! No!" He partially yelled, before he covered his mouth. Both the agents heads went up as they scanned their surroundings.

"Maybe I can get away?" The man wondered before he turned to his left side, "I know. I know. Dad, I remember what you taught me. Don't leave them alive and make sure to shoot them right between the eyes."

"Don't worry Dad. I won't let you down," And he pulled out his other gun.

* * *

><p>How was it? Please let me know of any suggestions, criticisms, or comments that you might have. It all helps the story improve, whether good or bad.<p>

THanks!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"They'll catch me," Howard DeMott told himself as he pressed himself further into the tree. One agent was starting to walk in his direction. DeMott thanked his luck that the wind made it hard to see.<p>

"Do as your told, shoot them!" His dead father screamed in his ear. Howard winced fiercely as he turned to see his father leaning by his ear. He could practically smell his repulsive breath, that reeked of a day old cigar drenched in beer and raw meat.

"Go away," Howard shouted, "you're dead." The blasted wind picked up snow pelting it into his face. Howard looked at his father and then looked at his gun. A sudden idea struck him with more force than the wind-blown snow.

"You killed Mom," he continued, looking his 'father' right in the eyes.

"I did. And I should have killed you too, you're nothing but a rotten piece, just like her." Howard felt the anger rise up in his heart as his body shook with complete revulsion, the image of his dead mother lying on the ground a bullet to the back and one to the head. The anger he felt then, the betrayal at just nine years old was resurfacing and this time, he couldn't control it. He wouldn't.

"I don't need you anymore," Howard pointed his gun and fired.

"You'll always need me Son," DeMott heard his father say before disappearing completely. A feeling of independence and freedom swelled within him, and he felt free. Finally free. Smiling quite evilly, Howard turn to see both agents on their feet now with their guns drawn.

"Another day Agents, another day," The unstable Unsub breathed out as he waited for a gust of wind and then ran.

Morgan and Emily stood at complete attention as they both held out their guns before them. Emily watched as Derek slowly made his way forward while she stood by the wounded Angela Ryan.

"Where did it come from?" Prentiss asked, looking to the women at her feet to ensure she was still breathing.

"I'm not sure," Derek called back, his head tilted down and to the left as the wind picked up again carrying snow with it, "I can barely see anything with this snow."

Emily breathed deeply, coughing slightly as the cold air shot down her throat, hearing a quiet pained moaned Emily kneeled back down to the bleeding woman. Her blue eyes looked up at Emily with a certain resignation and sadness and Emily had to look away. They reminded her of her dream, of JJ's blue eyes as she too lay dying in the snow.

"I knew… that I shhhouldn't haaave," Mrs. Ryan shivered violently, while her teeth chattered, "but I was aaalready late and I ha-had tripped… I ju-just want-ted to get ho-ome."

"You're going to be okay," Emily told her, not sure if she believed it herself, "Mrs. Ryan, did you see the man who did this to you?"

"I-I have-haven't se-een him for, for a very lo-ong time," Her voice cracked as she sucked in air with a shaky breath, "We we-ere once f-f-friends."

Angela's eyes fluttered to a close as the sound of shouts and yells cut through the wind. Emily perked up and a smile spread as she told Angela that help had arrived. That they were going to get her out of there.

But she didn't respond.

"Mrs. Ryan, hold on," Emily cried pressing a finger to her frozen. She couldn't tell if there was a pulse or not, her own hands were so there didn't seem to be one.

Emily shot Morgan a look and shook her head. Morgan kicked at the snowy ground around him sending the specks with the wind.

"Emily, Morgan!" JJ's voice was the first to become clear as she finally came into view with Ross right behind her.

"What took you so long?" Morgan raged, practically lunging for JJ. JJ stepped back in surprise before she looked down at the unmoving women and lowered her gaze. Rossi immediately stepped between the two, dissolving the tensed situation as the rest of the team and two emergency snow vehicles came into view. Morgan shook his head before he turned and stomped towards Reid and Hotch. JJ knelt down beside Emily and the two stayed there until Mrs. Ryan's body was taken away.

Back at the station the six agents and the technical analyst felt their hopes soar once again as Emily relayed the final message of the fallen Angela Ryan. A still, visibly upset Emily stood up in front of her team with a heavy heart, but a hopeful spirit.

"I asked JJ to bring Mr. Ryan in," Emily told them, "I believe he might be able to help us. Garcia you said that he grew up here right, along with Mrs. Ryan?"

"That is correct, my raven-haired beauty…. Both Davis Ryan and Angela McCarthur were born and raised here. Went to the same schools…," Garcia continued, but stopped and motioned to the door.

A red-eyed Mr. Ryan along with his three kids stumbled into the station. Snow sparkled their clothes as they took off their hats and scarves. Approaching the group the team stood up, their eyes softened as they looked upon the grieving family of a victim that they were too late to save.

"Mr. Ryan, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. We are so sorry for your loss," The man nodded slowly as he looked at the team through blurry eyes. His hands clasped onto his youngest kids shoulders, while the older two seemed glued to his side, "I know this is so soon, but Is it alright if we ask you a few questions?"

JJ walked over and bent over to look at the youngest child in the eyes, "Would you guys like some hot chocolate, it might warm you up a bit? That way your daddy can talk for awhile." The two oldest looked up at their father with raised eyebrows, he nodded and JJ led them to the break room.

"Mr. Ryan, my name is Emily. I was one of the agents who found your wife," Emily smiled sadly as she reached out to shake the man's hand.

"They told me… that you found her alive? Is that true?" He quickly wiped away a tear, "Was she alive?"

"Yes. She was. She… died right in front of me. I'm sorry, we couldn't save her," Emily's voice shook. The man started to cry, collapsing into the chair behind him and burying his head into his hands. Emily quickly glanced to the team and they each urged her to continued.

"Mr. Ryan, your wife, she saw her attacker and recognized him. She wasn't able to give me a name, but she told me that he used to be her friend and that she hasn't seen him in a long time. Do you know who she might be talking about? It's very important," Emily leaned forward.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, and Reid patiently waited for the husband's response. He didn't answer for a good three minutes as his shoulders stopped shaking and his breathing evened out. Emily bit her nails while she drummed her fingers quietly on the table.

"There was this boy. He and Angela hung out all of the time. Me too, sometimes, but then one day he never came back."

"Do you have a name?" Hotch questioned.

"Howie… Howie, I'm not sure about his last name."

"Howard DeMott?" Garcia blurted as she shot a look towards Mr. Ryan.

"Yes! That's him!" The man looked hopeful as he nodded quickly.

"DeMott, was born here in 1980, his mother was found dead when he was nine. His father took him out into the woods and they were never heard from again, until his father died oh two months ago," Garcia continued.

"There's the stressor," Rossi added as he looked over at Hotch.

"Oh look at this, his mother was shot once in the back and once in the head," Garcia continued, "Howard was a bright kid, got good grades in school… had friends."

"Do you think that's him, do you think he killed my wife?" stood abruptly with his fists clenched.

"It might be," Morgan told him, "Thank you, Mr. Ryan. We will personally come and let you know of any new developments."

The tired father nodded, calming slightly before he turned to Emily, "You'll catch him?"

"We will do our best," Emily answered with a sincere heart, "I promise."

"Thank you, Agent," Emily waited, shocked before he continued, "I'm glad that my wife didn't have to die alone. She wouldn't have wanted to be by herself."

Emily slowly blinked as the man turned and walked to his kids and left the station. Feeling more determined than ever she looked to Garcia and asked, "Do you have an address?"

"No luck," Garcia frowned, "I'll keep digging."

"Do the DeMott's own any land in or around the woods?" Reid inched closer to Garcia's computer screen as he leaned over her shoulder. Garcia gave him an incredulous look before she quickly typed away.

"Yes, Kid Genius, they do."

"And it's smack dab in the middle of our geographical profile," Rossi smiled as he leaned over Garcia's other shoulder. Putting her two hands up to their cheeks, Garcia pushed them both away muttering something about a personal bubble.

"Looks like we've got our Unsub," Morgan stated.

"Now we just need to catch him," Hotch finished. His watchful eyes viewed each one of his team. They were tired and cold, and he wasn't sure if any of them have eaten. Hotch knows that he hasn't. His eyes caught on to Emily who was currently debating strategic plans with Morgan. Hotch felt worried about her as he took in the dark circles underneath her eyes and her frail figure. He wondered if it had anything to do with the nightmare, or perhaps it had become nightmares. Hotch wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

He would ask her once this case was over, but he had a nagging feeling that by then it might be too late.

A sharp, excited bark erupted through the station as Lucas Shannon, Lisa's husband along with Atlas their dog burst through the doors. Hotch couldn't help but smile as Emily lit up with excitement as Atlas bounded towards her.

"Hi Atlas!" She called him, the dog jumped at her with full speed knocking his agent to the ground, "You look like you feel better!" Hotch had to smile again as he watched JJ who had been heading towards them firmly turn around with wide eyes and a quickened step.

"He just had to come see Miss Emily," Mr. Shannon smiled, "Vet said the stitches should come out in about a week or two as long as he doesn't scratch at them. And I figured since we were on our way to pick up my son Max from college. I figure we could stop by and let you know."

"That's great!" Emily smiled, with laughter etched in her voice as she slowly stood up, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, fine…" The man told her ending that part of the conversation, "Any news?"

"We think so," Emily told him happily.

The man nodded, "I best be off, come on Atlas!" Looking to Emily the dog barked, winked one eye and then ran to his owner who then promptly left the station.

"He just winked at me," Emily shouted, staring at Morgan. Derek raised his eyebrows, while Garcia chuckled."he really did."

"Sure he did," Morgan drawled before flashing her a toothy smile.

"He really did! Reid Dogs can wink right?"

"Well it is…," but he was shushed by Garcia who simply shook her head.

"Hey, I wanted to know…," Emily started, but was quieted by Hotch who ushered them to get back on task.

"So do we send teams out into the woods to cover the area? See if we can bring him out?" Morgan was the first to suggest.

"It's an option, but I think that could put more people in danger. He didn't exactly get to finish what he started with the latest victim, he could escalate and start shooting at random."

"He feels more controlled than that though," Rossi continued, "we could simply set a curfew, not allow anyone into the woods?"

"The community is not going to like that," Emily answered as Rossi shrugged in agreement.

"I just found something," Garcia exclaimed, "He's signed up to receive the local newspaper. Where he picks it up every Tuesday at the mail office. I didn't find it at first because it is under his mother's name."

"That's tomorrow!" Reid interjected.

"Our one advantage, is that he doesn't know that we know who he is, so let's keep it that way," Hotch told them, a plan already strategizing within his mind.

"Hey, Where did JJ go?" Rossi asked.

"Dogs," The four younger members of the team replied in unison, before chuckling happily.

Hotch simply smiled, well partially. That was until his agent in question walked back into the station.

"Ho-hotch?" The shaking voice caused him to turn around to see a freezing cold JJ with fearful eyes. Her hands clutched a single white envelope. Her lip was bloody and the red dripped down her chin. The team's smiles faded as they stared in a frozen state of bafflement as JJ's severely shaking hand held out the envelope before she immediately passed out.

* * *

><p>How was it? I think I might've put too much in there. Please let me know if it was in any way confusing. I also have to apologize for that last chapter as that was my awful attempt at trying to put the unsub's back story in there. Well, Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions, criticisms, or suggestions! Any feedback is extremely helpful!<p>

And Gee, anyone else super excited for Criminal Minds to come back on? I'm very excited.

Thanks and Happy New Year!

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Everyone watched completely bewildered as their friend collapsed to the station's floor. Hotch and Morgan were the first to act as the both took off, racing to their fall agent's side. She was cold to the touch and her blond hair was damp and wet along with her clothes. A white envelope was clasped tightly in her palm.<p>

Shaking her shoulder slightly, Morgan pressed, "JJ, JJ? Come on…Hotch, what just happened?"

Matching Derek's incredulous look, Hotch shook his head, "I'm don't know. Prentiss hand me that water bottle." Nodding, Emily took to the table snatching the requested item and tossing it to her boss.

"My poor baby," Garcia said aloud, her computers left forgotten at the table as she stood with the others full of concern. Emily hand's were held together and pressed to her lips, while Reid and Rossi moved closer.

"Sorry about this," Hotch mumbled as he held the water bottle above JJ's head and tilted downwards allowing the liquid to pour onto her face. Morgan visibly winced as JJ shot up, sputtering and coughing. Her hand flew to her face and her body began to shiver violently.

Within seconds all four men of the team shed their jackets and wrapped JJ in them. Her blue eyes looked around wildly as she shook, dazed and confused. Her free hand went to her lip, gingerly touching the fresh wound. JJ opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it as she looked at her team standing before her. Looking as though she was slightly embarrassed.

Moving as if to stand, she was immediately aided by Hotch and Morgan who practically lifted her up and led her to the nearest chair. Emily knelt beside her, looking JJ in the eyes. While Garcia found the first aid kit and tentatively dabbed at it, flinching and wincing as JJ did.

"JJ, what happened?" Without looking up the liaison held the envelope out to Rossi who took it hesitantly before tearing it open. Pulling out a folded sheet of paper and handing it to Reid who in turn read it aloud.

"Death follows you, pain stings you, love deceives you, while trust desserts you. You aren't welcome here. How many more must die, before you take the hint and leave us be? You're warned. Now get out," Reid finished handing the paper to Morgan who again looked it over.

"Sounds as though someone was simply trying to make a threatening point," Morgan added.

"And failed miserably," Rossi concluded as he took the paper from Morgan.

"Tell us what happened JJ," Hotch ordered sternly, knowing it was the only way to get the blonde to utter a word. Feeling embarrassed JJ looked up at Hotch apologetically.

"I was calling Will and this small child ran up to me… she told me that she needed help, that her mother had slipped on some ice and wasn't getting up. I didn't think anything of it until the girl turned down the alleyway. As soon as I turned to head back, the first one hit me," JJ stopped, wrapping the layers of coats completely around her.

"There were two?" Morgan confirmed, but lowered his gaze as JJ shook her head.

"Just three, after the hit my head slammed into the wall. Everything started to spin and I slid to the ground. The first man grabbed my hands and placed that envelope between them and they ran off," JJ continued, "I must have passed out... it was so cold."

"What did the men look like?" Emily wondered.

"I recognized their voices. I had heard them before," JJ closed her eyes, straining to remember, "They were taller than me and that's all I can remember."

"And they didn't say anything to you?" Reid handing a different bottle of water to Emily who handed it to JJ.

JJ wrapped the coats tighter around herself, "They did. They told me that I should be ashamed, and he then handed me the envelope."

Hotch eyed JJ as she squirmed from beneath his gaze. He could tell she wasn't telling him the entire truth, but as he watched her shiver violently underneath everyone's coat he decided to drop it.

For now anyway.

Besides he knew that if it was pertinent to the case, she would tell them. Taking a deep breath, Hotch turned to the sheriff who had been waiting patiently beside the team. "Do you know of anyone who could do this?"

"Well it's no secret that you guys aren't really a… welcomed visitor. Several of the people who live here opposed your coming, even some of my own deputies," the sheriff wriggled under Hotch's stare.

"Someone just assaulted my agent and threatened my team, that is something that I will not tolerate. I don't care whether we were a welcomed arrival or not. We are here to help, but we will not simply brush this off," Hotch added angrily.

"I understand. I'm very sorry," the Sheriff directed the last part to JJ, who shrugged simply watching as he walked away.

"From now on, no one goes anywhere alone. Keep your satellite phones in reach and be vigilant. Emily I want you to take JJ to the doctor, while the..."

"Hotch, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine," JJ perked up, taking care to avoid wincing as her head filled with pain, "I want to stay here and help."

Hotch debated this, but her pleading eyes got to him as he nodded his head, "Fine. But the second you feel dizzy, or not right. You are going and I will have Morgan carry you the entire way there, understood?"

"Understood."

"If he doesn't show up in town tomorrow, we are taking to the woods," Hotch continued, "Right now all we can do is prepare our best and pray people heed our warning and stay out of the woods," Hotch finished his whole entire being telling him that something wasn't right.

And that they were going to regret taking this case.

Not too far away, Howard DeMott cruised through the town in his car. A bottle of supplies in his backseat and his two favorite guns in the passenger. Drumming his fingers on the wheel, he felt a sickening desire creep through his entire being. Rolling his neck he felt the sudden urge to shoot, to shoot and to kill. Licking his lips, he envisioned blood-stained snow and the final cry as his prey's life ended right before him. Their last image of life being him and his gun aimed right for their heads.

And once he saw the defeat in their eyes he would fire.

Yes, Howard DeMott had a good feeling. A very good feeling, A feeling that perhaps life was finally turning in his favor. Reaching for his gun, he savored its cool touch as he turned off the main road and headed into the woods.

* * *

><p>How was it? Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms or questions. Thank you for reading and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and here's to the new year ahead.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Peering over the tan folder that rested between his hands, Hotch examined his team. Emily and Morgan were making phone call after phone call, stressing to each resident about the very real danger that was currently possessing the woods. Reid was doing his best to narrow down the geographical profile while Garcia fed him more information as she dug deeper and deeper into the Unsub's life. Rossi was in a serious discussion with the Sheriff, their eyes flickering to the table every now and again, as they discussed possible suspects for the recent assault on one of their own<p>

Hotch's eyes softened as his gaze fell upon the blond mother who was practically drowning in his suit jacket and Morgan's large coat. His lips pulled back in a non-committal sympathetic smile as he notice that JJ was in fact, sleeping. To anyone else it would have looked as though she was simply, extremely engrossed in the file that lay beneath her gaze. But Hotch could tell.

Hotch watched for a moment, the rise and fall of her back as her breathing grew ragged and uneven. There was a deep worry swelling up within him as warning bells wracked his intuition. Motioning to Emily and Garcia, he stood up and walked over to the unsuspecting JJ. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, hating how she shot up, flashing him a fear filled look.

"Ho-otch? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…," But his look calmed her down as red grew on her cheeks and for the second time that night she felt thoroughly embarrassed.

"You, Emily, and Garcia are going back to the hotel. It's getting late and the rest of us will be along shortly," Hotch ordered, Emily and Garcia appearing at his side,"Get some rest."

JJ nodded and stood up slowly, desperately trying to hide a pained expression. Hotch watched her, heavily concerned. With an agonizingly slow pace JJ started to remove the borrowed jackets, so that she could return them to their rightful owners. Whispering a thank you as she handed the jackets over, she slid on her own coat with the help from Garcia.

As the girls started for the door, Hotch caught Emily's elbow, "See if you can get her to tell you anything else about her attackers… And be careful." Emily nodded her response, her own intuition telling her gut that something was wrong. Taking a deep breath she reached her two best friends and they walked out the door together.

The heat was blasting in the car as Emily drove to the hotel, that was inconveniently located thirty minutes away from the police station. As they neared the road that would lead them through the woods, Emily couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to stop. Looking back at JJ, who had curled herself into a tight ball in the back seat Emily drove forward.

Snow started to fall and Emily leaned forward in an effort to see clearer. The gut-wrenching feeling continued as she drove on. The windshield wipers wiped crazily across her windshield as they desperately tried to wipe away the quick falling snow. Garcia clasped her computer tightly as she too leaned forward in her seat, thinking that maybe if it could help her see, then it will help Emily too.

Feeling the tension in the car, JJ sat up her head pounding as she did so. The day's events having completely drained her. She hadn't told her team something, something that she really should tell. it was eating her up inside.

"Emily, Garcia… I didn't tell you the whole story," JJ started, her eyes fixed on the window in front of her. Emily's eyes glanced back to the blond for one second, their eyes meeting before she returned to the road. Emily urged her to continue.

"When he handed me the note, the man… I recognized him. But he said something else to me…," JJ stopped her eyes wide with terror as she screamed, "EMILY, WATCH OUT!"

A deer suddenly appeared in the road, having been momentarily hidden by the snow and the lights from the other oncoming car. Both vehicles slammed on their breaks, the deer, unable to move out of sheer fright smashed into their car. While the same type of fear caused the other driver to lose control and swerve into their lane, crashing into the SUV and sending Emily to veer to the side and straight into the line of trees. Garcia screamed along with JJ as all three were flung forward, their seatbelts stopping them harshly.

Airbags deployed at an alarming rate, breaking Garcia's nose in the process as her head rammed into it. Blood spurted out, but she didn't notice as she kept her eyes closed. Glass shattered at each impact, spraying the girls with the sharp edges. Then everything stopped and everyone was still. The bitter cold crept into the car taking advantage of the now unmoving environment.

Garcia opened one eye and moved it towards Emily. The brunette sat with her eyes wide, blood dripping down from her forehead while her white-knuckled hands continued to grip the steering wheel. The shaking analyst glanced towards her other side, to see that a very large tree blocked her exit. With just one eye open still, she glanced down happy to see her computer remained unharmed on her lap.

JJ sat up, her already pounding head pounding harder as a biting cold wind bit through her cheeks as she turned to see a bright headlight streaming into her now broken window. Disoriented she felt for her seatbelt, her chest was tight like she couldn't breathe and found relief when it easily clicked and released her from its grasp.

Emily didn't let go of the steering wheel as she continued to stare straight ahead at the solid mass of tree in front of her. The car was swaying and she was sure she was going to throw up as she unclasped her fingers one by one. Her dazed eyes found a freaking out Garcia, who was furiously trying to undo her seat belt with no avail.

"Everyone okay?" Emily mumbled as she too struggled with the belt that kept her fastened to her seat.

"Emily?" It was JJ's voice, it was fearful and scared. Emily didn't understand until she looked out her broken window to see a man staring back at her. It was him, it was the unsub. Recognition flashed across both their eyes as they wondered about the probability of this actually happening right had a fleeting thought that she'd have to ask Reid for the statistic later. Reaching for his gun, Emily did the same, but was shocked to find that it no longer remained in her holster.

Emily closed her eyes as the gunshot rang out, knowing for sure that this was it for her. She would die at the hands of this unsub all because of an idiotic deer. Instead she heard a string of curses and the sound of someone sprinting their way through the snow. Confirming that she hadn't been shot, Emily found her gun by her feet and pushed her shoulder into the door, tumbling out as it swung open. With her gun by her side she took off after the Unsub.

"Emily wait!" JJ cried out, as she crawled out of her broken window, wincing the glass pierced her hands. Garcia sat baffled by the string of events, as she watched in complete bewilderment as JJ rolled across the hood of the other car and onto the snowy ground below, "Garcia stay here and call Hotch!"

With that JJ was gone.

Garcia fumbled with the satellite phone as her bloody fingers smeared the numbered buttons. Her nose ached and the cold made her numb and she was shaking severly, but the phone started to ring.

"Yeah Garcia?" His voice was utter relief to her frightened soul. With a jumble of words and syllables, Garcia shouted the story through the phone. Telling Hotch where they were and what had happened.

She could hear Morgan shouting through the other line, "Garcia just stay there. We are coming!"

Garcia promptly hung up and once again struggled with the unrelenting seatbelt , "I can't just leave my girls alone out there."

Emily could see the back of the unsub as he sprinted through the trees. Dodging a tree she couldn't help, but notice how familiar her surroundings looked and felt. Brushing it away she continued her chase.

"FBI, stop!" She screamed and the retreating figure slowed in front of her just as the snow seemed to.

* * *

><p>How was it? Is Emily's dream going to come true? Sorry that it took so long to post, but thank you for sticking with me. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, criticisms or comments.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Reid called out from the back seat as his expression widened. Red and blue lights flashed rapidly beaming through the slowly darkening sky ahead of them. Their bright color reflecting across the dark surfaces of two vehicles while they lay in a wrecked heap on the side of the road.<p>

Hotch didn't even have time to put their own car into park before Morgan was out the door and sprinting towards the wreckage. He bellowed Garcia and Emily's names, pushing past the solemn officer and straight for the lone ambulance.

"Garcia! Garcia! Emily!" Morgan shouted as he slid to a halt at the back end of the ambulance. His face drained slightly at the empty vehicle before turning around and rushing to the crashed cars. The agent first came upon a dead deer, looking peaceful as it was slowly covered with the white flakes of snow. This stopped Morgan as he stared into the animal's vacant eyes that were dark and gone.

"From what we can tell, the vehicles both tried to miss this poor creature causing the smaller of the two to swerve into the oncoming lane and slamming into the SUV. From there both cars slid into the treeline," Morgan looked up to see the officer he had pushed passed earlier standing behind him.

"When you arrived, there was no one here?" Hotch asked, his eyes motioning to the empty ambulance and the two rather bored paramedics.

"Nope. We did find blood though, in both vehicles. They didn't make it out unharmed," The officer carefully mentioned. Hotch nodded his understanding as he examined the wreckage. All of the passenger doors were blocked, either by tree or car. Garcia's computer lay unprotected on the passenger seat and the glove compartment was opened. A large amount of blood stained the deployed airbag.

"Morgan do you keep that extra gun in the glove compartment still?" Morgan nodded, angering slightly at the sight of blood, "The impact of the airbag probably broke her nose. JJ and Emily ran off, she found the gun in the compartment and followed them."

"Why would she do that? She knew we were coming," Morgan shook his head, eyeing some spots of blood on the trunk of the unsub's car.

"She thought JJ and Emily might need her help," Rossi answered as he walked away his eyes to the ground.

"I'm betting that Emily saw and recognized the Unsub when he came to check on them, and he recognized her. DeMott took off and Emily followed…, This is crazy! The chances of this actually happening are," Reid continued relaying the few statistics and the extremely low probability of what had just happened actually happening.

"There is a blood trail leading the woods," Rossi shouted from across the road, his gun was already out and ready.

Hotch looked at Reid and Morgan, "We stay in pairs, don't lose sight of one another."

Entering the forest with the male members of his team, Hotch just knew. He just knew that something bad was going to happen.

He hoped he was wrong.

Garcia had made a mistake, and she knew it. It was getting darker, but it was the snow that made it hard to see. Her toes were freezing and the gun in her hand felt like an unwelcome yet familiar object that she just wanted to be rid of. She felt a little dizzy, her nose was still bleeding and her entire body ached.

And she was probably ruining her brand new boots.

She should have just stayed in the vehicle like JJ had told her too. Garcia was sure Hotch and the boys were there by now, and she could have been happily wrapped up in Morgan's comforting embrace. But instead she was being enveloped by a nicely wretched blanket made up of frozen water and paralysingly cold air while practically dragging her feet through the hard ground.

But her girls had been in trouble and there is no end to what she would do in order to protect them or help them. Even if that meant traipsing through the woods in her new boots all by herself chasing after her two friends who were chasing after their latest unsub.

"JJ! Emily!" Garcia cried out, she held the gun a little tighter as she had a bad feeling.

Jennifer Jareau was desperately trying to keep up with Emily, her friend's back was barely within her sight as the falling snow made it hard to see. Adrenaline and determination raced through her as she sprinted sloppily through the snow. Tripping on her own feet, JJ crashed to the ground… gritting her teeth she brought herself to her knees. Her breathing was labored and her chest felt heavy and tight, but she pushed forward.

"Emily!" JJ rasped out, the visible puffs of air from her breath dispersed quickly as she ran by them. The blond mother ran through the pain that seemed to seize her very being. Just ahead of her Emily seemed to slow down and JJ could barely make out the gun as she raised it in front of her. Also slowing her pace, JJ pulled out her own gun, her once shaking hands calmed immediately as the familiar object found it's place in her palm.

And JJ too raised the gun in front of her.

She had lost him. Emily was sure he was gone. An echo of a call reached her ears, and she knew that the team wasn't far behind. Her thoughts drifted to Garcia and JJ, as she slowly crept her way forward with her guns still raised she prayed that they were okay.

Looking at her feet, she was surprised to see it slightly stained with blood, creating a pinkish color. The sound of snow beneath feet caused her to swivel completely around. She swore the loud beating of her heart would give her position away as she readied her gun. Emily felt like she had been in this situation before as she strained her eyes in order to see through the white wall that covered everything that was more than a few feet away from her own self.

"I should just kill you, Father would be proud if I did," The voice of the Unsub reached her ears and Emily rapidly turned once more, only to see nothing. All she could see was trees and snow. Just trees and snow.

"FBI, Howard DeMott you have nowhere to go," Emily sputtered, knowing fully well that this Unsub knew the woods inside and out and that he very well could get away. And he very well could kill her right then.

"Then maybe I'll kill the two blond women who entered my forest after you," His voice seemed to bounce off the very bark of the trees that surrounded her, "Eventually all women must go." Emily was sure he said something else, but the sudden appearance of wind completely drowned out all sound. Emily berated herself, how could she think that they wouldn't follow her.

"Show yourself," Emily crumbled a bit, hating how her voice faltered, but no matter where she turned… .she only saw trees and snow.

Just trees and snow.

And Emily wondered if she was actually hearing a voice, or if it was simply inside of her head. Then she wondered if the Unsub was even there at all.

Until she saw it, a shadowed figure approaching her rapidly. Emily raised her gun towards the coming figure, her head pounding. She held her breath as the outline of a gun became apparent, a gun that was pointed at her.

For just a split second Emily knew she shouldn't shoot, but there it was pointed at her. The fight to survive kicked in and her cold, stiff fingers slowly went to pull the trigger. A flash of blue eyes and a cry of pain echoed through her mind, and suddenly Emily remembered. The strange sense of familiarity was understood, but it was too late.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the forest.

"No…,"

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions or comments.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	9. Chapter 9

Brontide

A Criminal Minds story

* * *

><p>Her white hands started to tremble fiercely as she did her best to hold on to the weapon that they held. She slowly backed up, her feet softly crunching on the snow. Shaking her head she willed it all to be a dream like it had been so many times before. That maybe, just maybe she would wake up.<p>

"Em-ily?" Her weakened voice cried out as she pleaded. Emily shook her head again and continued to step backwards, trying to escape the unspeakable reality of what she had done. The agent watched as a slow stain of red crawled through the snow staining the once sparkling white.

"No, it's just a dream. Just a dream," Yet as a crackled sob grew in her throat, and she heard the whimpered breaths of pain coming from just a few feet ahead of her Emily knew. It was real. Everything that was happening was real, and she had to face the harsh truth.

She had just shot Jennifer Jareau.

Emily stepped back some more, her back hitting the rough trunk of a tree and her free hand covered her mouth as she stared in shock. She wanted to run, to run far, far away. But JJ was her friend, her best friend. So despite the overwhelming fear that threatened to send her sprinting for an escape, Emily slowly stepped forward.

Hoping to change the ending of what was once only a nightmare.

Not too far away, Penelope Garcia stood very still. Upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a gunshot she had found it hard to move. Every fiber of her body tried to restrain her from moving any further. Her mind went to horribly dark places as she thought of what that gunshot meant for her girls, but it was soon followed by the glimmer of hope that maybe it meant that one of them had taken down the unsub and that this would all be over soon.

Garcia was always one to believe in hope, without it the world would be a much darker place. Taking a deep, cold breath she stepped forward with a gun in her hands and a sound determination. She prayed that the boys would be there soon, after all she wasn't too sure how she would find her way back out of these nightmarish woods.

Bracing herself through the cold, it didn't take Garcia long to stumble upon a string of voices. The snow was clearing up and soon she could see more than just a few feet in front of her. Despite it all looking the same Garcia trekked forward. A bile sense of dread seizing her by the throat as she came within view of the familiar sounds, and she wished more than that she was back at Quantico surrounded by her beloved computers.

"Come on Garcia, you can do this," she whispered to herself, "you're not afraid. No, no, you're just wandering through some endless woods inhabited by a crazed murderer, with a gun you've never been trained to use."

Reaching a clearing through the trees, Garcia lit up when she saw Emily, immediately she started towards the unsuspecting woman…. But then she stopped and her high spirits plummeted drastically when she saw another person, her JJ, on the ground blood pooling from beneath her. Garcia wondered why Emily wasn't screaming for help or kneeling at the dying blond's side.

A sound caught her attention and Garcia held in a sharp gasp as she saw another figure nearing from behind Emily. Penelope crouched down slightly, her hand grasping the gun tighter. She watched Emily, wanting to scream at her to watch out… to tell her that the unsub was behind her. But there would be no reaching Emily in time, so Garcia raised her gun and pointed it at the Unsub, as he crept ever closer to Emily.

Knowing she would probably miss, Garcia fired.

The first shot had them quickening their pace, the second shot sent them running. Spencer Reid calculated that it had been six minutes and twelve seconds between the two. He ran about five feet away from Morgan as they dodged trees at an insane speed. Then thirty seconds after the second shot, two more sounded, rocking them to their very core.

"Reid, what is that?"

"Four shots, all within nine minutes," Reid yelled, "They sounded close, we can't be too far away."

His rapid mind already running through all types of scenarios, some of them were good, but most were bad. He held onto the good ones, despite the feeling that seemed to be preparing him for what he was about to step into.

It had completely stopped snowing, but the sky was still darkening and the ground was slick and unpredictable. The young doctor struggled to stay on his feet, while his faster partner surged ahead.

"This is crazy," Reid told himself, his heart thudding a little faster. He pondered again about the probability and statistics that helped explain the odds of this situation actually happening.

But as he stumbled upon the horrific scene in front of them Reid knew. He knew that there would never be any facts, graphs, or statistics that could even attempt to explain what he was currently witnessing.

He fought the urge to throw up.

Right in front of them, strewn about like forgotten furniture in an old house was three bodies. Each were breathtakingly still and seemingly dead. Morgan closed his eyes tightly trying to hide his emotion and pain as he kept his gun raised and neared the nearest body, which happened to be the unusb. Kicking away the gun from the officially dead man's stiff palms he sent Reid a completely terrified look. One that Reid was sure he had never seen on the ever brave Derek Morgan.

Rossi and Hotch found them a few seconds later, completely stunned at the sight before them.

"Der-Derek?" A nearly incoherent Garcia startled them out of their pure shock. She stumbled out from behind the trees covered in blood from her nose down. Her hair and coat was dusted with snow and the only thing that seemed to separate her from the surrounding area was her bright red hair and colorful blue jacket. Morgan rushed to her side, taking and throwing the gun that had been clenched between her palms, while whispering false positives in her ear as he examined her for any fatal wounds.

"Are they dead? Are they dead? Morgan, are they dead?"

* * *

><p>How was it? I'm sorry if that didn't take the story anywhere. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms. Thank you for reading and for sticking with me on this and for every single one of your comments. They really do mean a lot!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	10. Chapter 10

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>The sky was of a faded bright white. She watched as single, unique snowflakes appeared from the seemingly solid mass and fluttered down in a rhythmic sway like dancers to a song. Trees of great height towered above her being the only thing that pierced the white until they too were encompassed by it. Emily wished it would swallow her whole too, so that she could simply lie there forever.<p>

The once searing pain in her side had changed to a dull ache, the cold numbing it efficiently. It wasn't a fatal wound, in fact, if found soon she would be just fine, but Emily hoped that she wouldn't be found ever. She prayed that the falling snow would cover her up because eventually, with time she would die. The bullet that had torn through her side could kill her and that seemed like the better option than facing the team after what she had done.

Hopes and prayers were dashed when the steady vibration of pounding feet on the forest floor, shook the ground beneath her. Once again Emily pleaded with the white sky to just take her, take her far, far away. A harsh intake of breath alerted Emily that they had just found them, she could only imagine their faces. Their agape mouths scanning the area of faded red snow.

She knew that it was Morgan and Reid, she's not exactly sure how she knew, but she did. They walked, where she knew the unsub was in a careful manner. He was dead though, so they needn't worry, Emily was absolutely sure about that. It was Rossi though, who put his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. She wasn't dead, and she wouldn't die, but ofcourse there was always the possibility of infection…

"They're alive, but we need to get help fast," She heard Hotch shout and Emily's heart stopped. The meaning of what he had just said hit her hard. _They're… They're… _Meaning that JJ was still alive.

The JJ she had shot.

Now Emily, feeling herself being picked up and cradled in Morgan's arms, said thank you to the white sky for not swallowing her whole. If JJ was to live then Emily had to be there, she had to say that she was so sorry. A fleeting thought occurred to her, and she groaned silently. She was being carried by Derek Morgan, and she would never live it down.

"Hang on there Princess," The man in question told her, "We've got you. You're going to be okay."

It was then that Emily wondered if she deserved it all. If she deserved these people that were currently sprinting through the woods to save them. She wondered if they would forgive her.

Everything streaked by, the trees and snow meshing together in a blur. But the they took no heed to their surroundings, only feeling the slick ground beneath their feet and the precious weight in their arms. Hotch was storming ahead, a dying mother in his arms. He knew it was only a matter of time.

They didn't know what happened there, where the snow is of faded red, but they didn't care. It was a sight that wouldn't leave them, not for a long time. Breaking through the trees, the ambulance was still there. JJ was quickly placed on a Gurney, followed by Emily and then Garcia climbed in after them. With the back doors closed, the tires flicked up loose snow as it drove off, it's horns blaring.

Three hours later, four anxious FBI agents waited for news of their friends. They paced with the clock, their worry building with each tick. They would sit down on the awfully comfortable chairs at each hour only to stand again five minutes later.

"Penelope Garcia?" They stood at attention and the doctor was thankful he had good news, for the thought of delivering bad news to these armed, distressed men frightened him, "Ms. Garcia had very badly broken nose and a bruised cheek bone and a concussion. She had some minor lacerations from the accident and puncture wound to the ankle, which was aggravated by trekking through those woods. She'll have to keep off of it for a week at the least."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, she is in a bit of a shock and hasn't said much except to ask about the condition of her friends. A Vanilla Cupcake and her raven-haired beauty?" The doctor shrugged his shoulders informing them that he had no idea what she meant.

"The two girls that came in with her? Are they alright?"

"I don't know anything about that, but go see Ms. Garcia and I'll see what I can find out," The doctor smiled nodding as he received their thanks before he went to see what he could find out.

Garcia was pale, she was staring at the ceiling above her without blinking. Her once tight curls were loose and splayed out on the white pillow, her hands clutched her blanket tightly and tears were pooling by her eyes.

Morgan approached her first, his hand reaching for hers, "Hey Baby Girl, how are you feeling?"

"They won't tell me anything Derek, I need to know," Her voice shook with a high-pitched worry and her hand trembled beneath his own.

"Someone is checking on them right now," Rossi told her, on cue the doctor returned again this time his face was grim. Another, a woman, in some pale purple scrubs and a white coat accompanied him. Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, their were bags under her eyes, and she held a sad smile.

"I'm Doctor Peyton, I worked on Ms. Emily Prentiss. She suffered a through and through GSW to the side. She has some minor cuts and bruises and a concussion. She has some broken ribs and severe bruising across her chest from the impact of the seat belt..," She let the information

sink in for a moment before continuing, "She should be able to leave in a few days."

"What aren't you saying?"

"Miss. Prentiss hasn't said a word since waking up from surgery." Garcia lowered her gaze to stare at her sheets, she was pretty sure she knew why Emily wasn't speaking, "She can be moved into this room, if you would like?" The question was addressed to Garcia who nodded immediately. The doctors nodded and walked out together leaving the team to process all they learned.

"Hey Wait, Dr. Peyton," Reid called out, sprinting to catch up with them, "Jennifer Jareau? She was admitted at 6:47, with a GSW to the abdomen?"

His voice was desperate and he stood a few feet back, he was afraid to hear the answer. The two Doctor's turned slowly. They shook their heads and Reid's stance faltered slightly, but he stood tall and waited for the news.

"We haven't heard yet, but so far she's been very lucky to have made it this far. Don't lose hope," She told him and Reid nodded. From the moment he saw her in that snow, he knew sh would have to fight for it, for her life.

But he knew JJ, so he didn't lose hope. Turning back to the team, he walked tall ready to tell them that there was still a chance, a chance that they would each fly home on the jet soon. All alive and all together.

* * *

><p>How was it? Emily's okay, for the most part, but she isn't talking. Garcia knows what happened, but will she tell? And JJ? Please let me know what you think and if you have any comments, suggestions, or criticisms. Thank you for reading and for the reviews that have been read and received. They really go a long way to help make a story better.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	11. Chapter 11

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p><em>She was dead. She was dead and it was her fault. The gun had never before felt so heavy in her hands as she stared at her friend who was bleeding in the snow just a few feet away. A bullet wound to her abdomen. <em>

"_Emily?" It was her voice, and she was calling out for her. Emily didn't move, she had just shot her, she had just shot her. She could see her friend's blood start to stain the snow covered ground. _

"_JJ! Emily!" The team was nearby and Emily breath started to quicken and she started to step backwards. _

"_JJ!" Reid was the first to break through the wall of snow and trees and fall to JJ's side. The rest of the team soon followed after. They each began to whisper small words of comfort to their dying friend. _

_Emily just watched with absolute guilt while she took a few more steps back. It didn't take them long to put it together as they noticed her badly shaking gun hand and the look upon her face. They then looked at her with contempt and disgust and betrayal. _

"_Emily how could you?" Reid asked. _

"_She's your friend," Morgan continued his eyes shining with disappointment. _

"_I didn't mean…," Emily started, "No…"_

_She turned to run, but found Garcia blocking her path… her eyes were glistening with tears a gun rested in her own hands. She pointed it at Emily, but soon her face morphed into the Unsub's, and he sported a wicked grin, smiling he said, "Guess I won, after all."_

"Emily! Emily! Wake up," Emily eyes shot open as she rapidly looked around the room before settling on a concerned Reid who loomed in front of her. She simply looked at him without saying a word.

"Emily, Sweetie are you alright?" Turning to her right she saw Garcia in the bed next to her. A white bandage hid her nose and a nice dark bruise spotted the side of her cheek. The whiteness of the room and the sheets, made her look so pale and very un-Garcia like. By her, stood Rossi who seemed about ready to run out of the room. He too was worried.

Without answering Emily relaxed her body and stared at the ceiling. She knew she should say something to them. Just something. They were so worried, but she was worried that once they found out… they wouldn't care about her anymore. Reid's hand squeezed her own, trying to giver her some comfort, to let them know that they were there. That he was there.

And Emily knew she didn't deserve it, them.

Two floors up, Hotch and Morgan paced the outside of a room in the ICU. They were told that they should be allowed in soon, so they waited. They had been told that JJ had made it out of surgery, but her battle wasn't quite over yet.

And that was all.

They smelled of woods and damp clothes. Their eyes tired, red, and drooping. Spots of blood stood out on Hotch's white shirt, earning them sympathetic glances from the staff. Morgan looked into a room at his right and saw a crying, middle-aged woman at the bedside of what he figured was her young adult daughter. The girl looked sickly pale and had a breathing tube down her throat. Morgan attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and after a few moments turned away. A older man in a wheelchair was wheeled past them, he looked defeated and tired, but lit up when a young boy rushed to his side yelling, "Grandpa, Grandpa."

Morgan turned to staring at the door in front of them, "Hotch, what are we going to do? This whole case has been off from the start. First Emily and I get shot at, then JJ ambushed, the girls get in a wreck with the Unsub, Garcia steals a gun, JJ gets shot, and Emily isn't speaking. And I still don't feel like this is over yet…"

Hotch didn't say anything as he agreed with everything the younger man had said. He felt it too, something was off. Something was wrong. He too, stared at the door hoping that they would be allowed in soon. Tightening is tie, Hotch looked as stoic as ever, but truth be told he was scared.

"Have been able to get a hold of Will?"

"No, he's out of town, according to Garcia and Henry went to JJ's mom. We haven't been able to reach her either."

Hotch nodded, "Better to wait until we have something to tell them anyway."

"Agents?" JJ's doctor walked out, he too looked tired. A common state of mind and appearance around these parts Morgan figured, "Miss Jareau is sleeping for now. She should wake up in the next few hours. Those hours are extremely critical, but after what I've seen from her today. I am confident that she will pull through." Hotch thanked him, he could see that his confidence was a little stretched. That he didn't fully believe his words. Patting Morgan's shoulder, the two agents walked in together.

A bullet had tore through her abdomen, she had few abrasions and cuts scattered across her face and some stitches near her temple. Her arms were bandaged from where they had been cut from the glass. Several of her ribs were broken, and she had a severe concussion. Their was breathing tube shoved down her throat and her hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

To Morgan, she looked as though she was simply sleeping. Just sleeping. It was hard for him to imagine her in any other state. Morgan struggled to keep these strange emotions that filled him from spilling out as he looked at the girl who he considered to be one of his sisters.

Stepping back from his still figure he hated how she looked so small. SHe looked cold too, Morgan wasn't sure if she actually was, but he felt like the thin white sheet that was over her now was not enough.

"Hotch, I'm going to go get, her blanket from the SUV. The Royal blue one. He only knew the color because JJ had corrected him on it once.

"Blue is blue," He had told her and then of course Reid had started on some statistics for the versatile color. Either way, the blanket was always with her, in the SUV, on the jet.

Hotch watched him leave, frowning as he heard a loud slam of hand to a wall. Sighing deeply Hotch pulled up a chair to JJ's bedside and sat down. He took her hand in his own, pleased to find it warm. Taking that as a good sign, he allowed himself to smile. A small one, but one nonetheless.

"He's just worried," Hotch whispered, "Doesn't like to see anyone hurt. He believes it is his rightful duty to protect you… We all do, I guess."

He could practically hear her response, she'd say, "I can take care of myself Hotch."

And he would nod, because he knew she could, but that didn't stop them from worrying any less. Especially when she was pregnant, he worried all of the time. She did her job well and not once did he doubt her ability to do so. Hotch didn't know what else to say, so he just held her hand, sitting by her side. Letting her know that they were there, that he was there.

He was nearly back to her floor, when he received a call. There was a frantic sheriff on the other line. With blanket in hand, Morgan sprinted up the stairs. The voice of the sheriff still shouting at him, Morgan tried to calm him.

"What another killing? It's impossible? A note? Let me call you back," Morgan shouted before hanging up.

Reaching JJ's floor, he came to a halt as he notice Hotch being shoved out of the room. His eyes screamed with alarm. Morgan held the blanket tighter in his arms, his nails digging into its plushness. His heart started to beat rapidly.

"Hotch?"

"She started to seize," Hotch stated then he looked back at Morgan, "What happened?"

"We have a problem," Morgan answered, "Someone was just beaten to death outside of the police station. They left a note, it's addressed to us."

Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head, his eyes glanced back to JJ's room which was still bustling with nurses, "you're kidding."

Derek wished he was.

* * *

><p>So something else is at hand? Is it too much? Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms. I'm not going to drag this story out for too long, but there is still some loose ends that need to be fixed, so anything you say can only make the story better. Thank you for all the support.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	12. Chapter 12

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Emily propped herself up on both elbows before trying to one side. The sharp jab of pain in her side told her it was a bad idea, but she tried again anyway. She needed to get a better view point so that she could see out the window. Plus, it turned her away from Garcia, who had been staring at her with big worrying eyes for the last hour.<p>

It seemed like such a simple task, but it was taking every bit of energy she had. Trying one more time to heave herself off of one elbow she nearly stabilized herself, but with a sudden jolt of pain she found herself back in her original position. Eyes towards the ceiling, laying on her back.

Morgan and Hotch burst through the door just moments later desperately trying to hide their distraught demeanor and the complete disbelief in their eyes. It took them seconds to know that something was wrong. Emily's eyes fell to the royal blue blanket that was being held carefully in Derek's arms. But it was Garcia who pointed it out.

"That's JJ's blanket. Isn't it? No, no, no, no, not my girls. Not today," Sitting straight up the Technical analyst put a hand to her chest, her dark pink fingernails grasping at the white cloth that made up the hospital gown she was wearing. Morgan took a quick step forward holding the blanket out in front him like he was afraid to drop it.

"She's still alive," Hotch swiftly answered, now desperate to calm down the frantic Garcia who seemed as though she might pass out at any moment.

"What happened?" Ross stood at attention by Reid who had been searching for any sign of hope in his colleagues eyes. None of them had missed the careful use of the word _still. _

"There's been another murder," Hotch started, his eyes glanced to Emily who's breathing had become near erratic as the machines around her started to beep. Her own uneven, bitten fingernails dug into her pale bed sheet as she listened to what she knew was impossible.

"A woman was beaten to death outside of the police station, with her body they found a note. It was addressed to us," Morgan continued, shaking his head emphasizing what they were all thinking.

"This is crazy," Reid stated the thought out loud. This case had thrown any kind of statistic or probability out the window. He ran a hand through his scraggly hair and ran a finger under his was late, they hadn't slept and it looked like they weren't going to be able to.

"Do we know what it said?" Rossi went straight back to the topic at hand, his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans.

"You should have left."

"And what did the note given to JJ's say?" Rossi asked quickly.

The team turned to Reid who eyes were cast downward frantically moving from left to right. Finding what he had been looking for he looked up, "Death follows you, pain stings you, love deceives you, while trust desserts you. You aren't welcome here. How many more must die before you take the hint and leave us be? You're warned, now get out."

Reid brightened dramatically before continuing, "We've got another unsub!"

"How do you figure Kid?" Morgan questioned, he had moved to Garcia's side and had let her hold the blanket.

"I didn't see it before, because I had assumed it was directed at us, but the way the words are used: Death follows you, love deceives you, trust desserts you. He is talking about himself and the unsub. DeMott's mother was killed, he didn't trust his father, and he was raised in isolation out in the forest where his only friends were trees and snow. Then whoever wrote this says leave us be. Us. He appreciates what the unsub is doing and wanted him to keep up his work. We were in the way."

"He was fascinated with DeMott because he had the courage to do what he didn't," Rossi's understanding grew, "taking out the women he deemed as filth or unworthy of the lives they had."

Morgan felt anger swell within him, "So by taking down one unsub, we created one more."

"We need to get to the station, see if the Sheriff has anything on JJ's case yet. We figure out who was in that alleyway we find the Unsub… Morgan I need to you stay here," Hotch told him. He knew he wouldn't like it, but he needed a connection to the hospital just in case. Plus he was afraid of what Morgan might do.

"But," Morgan started but Garcia snagged his shirt, peering over at him through her heavily bandaged nose. She wanted to know what was going on too.

"We'll call with any updates, make sure to check on…," Hotch eyes lowered, he hated that he had to leave. Morgan nodded and watched as the three of them left. Emily followed their retreating backs too until the door shut behind them. Her mind was slowly processing the information she had just received ignoring the small conversation going on at the bed next to her.

"Take this to her now, will you? I think she'd want it," Garcia slightly smiled handing over the blue blanket with as much care as she would with a newborn baby, or one of her computers, "Let her know that we are here."

Morgan nodded kissing her on the forehead before turning to Emily, "Do you need anything Princess?"

Emily didn't answer, her heart breaking at his expression. He was hurt. Despite everything he walked over placed a hand on her arm leaned down and kissed her forehead as well before walking towards the door. Remembering something Emily snagged the blue blanket before he could leave.

She told him with a whisper so low, that he had to ask her to say it again. Her throat hurt terribly and her mouth was like a ball of cotton and the pounding in her head made it near impossible to hear, but she told him again.

"She recognized him," it was crackled, but Morgan didn't need an explanation, and he promptly exited the room. Emily watched him leave in a bittersweet silence before proceeding to strategize a plan for getting out of the place she was currently in.

It looked like a bomb had gone off on the fourth floor. Papers were scattered about like they were part of the floor, nurses and doctors alike stood feet apart trying to pick them all up. An empty wheelchair looked out of place as it rested in the middle of the hallway, as though someone had just got up and left it there. A light on the ceiling was flickering on and off creating an eerie tone. There were machines beeping from all directions and a jumble of conversations creating an awful sound.

Reaching the counter Morgan found a curly haired nurse talking away on the phone. Opening his mouth to say something he was immediately silenced by her long-nailed pointer finger as she raised it in the air.

Looking around at the chaotic mess, Morgan shrugged and worked his way carefully to JJ's door. Hesitating for a moment with his hand on the cold handle he looked down at the blue blanket in his hand.

Perhaps she'd be awake. Perhaps he had been right, and she was only sleeping. Perhaps when he opened the door she'd jump out from behind it and yell "Payback." Perhaps. Morgan took a deep breath, turned the handle and walked inside.

She looked worse than before. She was paler, which he would have thought to be impossible, and she looked ill. Morgan made his way to her side. Unfolding the blanket, he gently placed it over her, not wanting her to get too hot he put her arms on top of the beloved item. Taking the seat by her side, he did what seemed right and held her hand.

He didn't say anything, not for ten minutes. Not for twenty. He just gently held her small hand between his and closed his eyes. Thirty minutes after he arrived, the doctor entered the room, he was flustered and gave Morgan an uneasy feeling.

"What happened out there?" Morgan asked causing the man jump slightly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"A patient had escaped his bed, pushed over two nurses carrying a bunch of papers, yelling obscenities and flashing his bare bottom. It took us a full fifteen minutes to get him under control," The doctor chuckled slightly at the last part, "Miss. Jareau is stable, we had a bit of a scare, but she should wake up soon. We've got her on the ventilator still, just to keep her airways open and breathing."

Morgan sighed with relief, finally being equipped with news he could actually tell Garcia and Emily without fearing their reactions, "Thank you."

Morgan turned to leave a few minutes later, but stopped at the door taking one more look at his friend before saying, "We're here Jayje. We are all here."

A man stood outside in the snow, watching as the federal agents walked back into the police station. He shook his head with indignation, his knuckles were bloody and torn and swollen. Ten his eyes followed another, a young woman walking at a brisk pace probably trying to get home before her parents notice she's gone.

Turning back to the station he smiled wickedly, "Don't they ever learn."

With that he stalked off into the snowy night, a hunter patiently waiting out his prey.

* * *

><p>How was it? So the story will be wrapping up in the next few chapters and I hope to get the next one up soon. Please let me know what you think! I know, it's kind of all over the place isn't it? Well thank you for sticking with me thus far. I hope I don't disappoint too much.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB

P.S. Who really liked last night's episode? I thought it was great, the ending was the best part in my opinion, but I think it was well done overall.


	13. Chapter 13

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Emily watched the retreating back of the doctor as he wished them a restful night and closed the door. She'd been acting like the perfect patient all day, just so that this would work. It had made her sick, not demanding to be released every check up, but it would be worth it.<p>

If she could pull it off.

Thirty minutes later, it seemed as though the amount of medical personnel that passed her door decreased. Emily smiled, it was time. Sitting up painfully slow she started to remove certain wires from her fingers and flung the blanket off of her bare legs.

"Where are you going?" Emily froze, wincing slightly as she turned to see Garcia questioning her with a tough glare and her arms folded. Thinking to herself for a minute, she gave garcia a sly smile.

Garcia shifted underneath the 'up to something' look, "What?"

"I'm going to see JJ, want to come?" Emily raised an eyebrow, her eyes squinting a bit.

"Yes! Yes, I'm coming," Garcia began to remove her own covers, then stopped, "If we get caught…"

Emily eyed the wheelchair placed by their door and then looked back at Garcia, "We won't get caught."

Ten minutes later Garcia was hunched over in the wheelchair, a blue towel wrapped around her head like a shawl, covering her hair. Blankets were piled onto her lap in a mound and her body quivered perfectly.

Emily stood back, admiring her handy work as Garcia looked exactly like a little old lady who begged for a nightly stroll through the halls. Emily had found her jacket and jeans and tucked her hospital gown into them.

"Is this going to work?" Emily didn't know, but she positioned herself behind Garcia and took a deep breath. She had to see JJ, so this had to work.

"We're coming Jayje," Garcia whispered and once the immediate area was clear, the door opened and they walked out. They were fugitives under the hospital code of law.

They made it out of the first hallway with no problem. It was when they reached the elevators that they both held their breath. Several young nurses walked out of the elevator chirping away. One extremely cheerful one smiled and nodded at them both.

"Is that your mother?" Another asked, Emily could hear Garcia triumphant giggle. The young women lowered her eyes and tilted her head in confusion. Her bright pink scrubs, accompanied with dinosaur sleeves suggested she worked in pediatrics.

"Yeah, she's an insomniac, these strolls help her calm down," Emily suppressed her own smile as the nurse nodded them through and they practically waltzed into the elevator, "You almost gave us away."

"I couldn't help it, now hush up dearie, the elevator is stopping on three," The both smashed their lips together as a two male nurses entered the elevator, one with a cart full of different supplies.

"Good evening," A balding man smiled politely, "A bit late to be out and about isn't it?"

The other eyed Emily suspiciously, "You really should be back in your rooms, ma'am are you alright?"

He was talking to Garcia and Emily nearly face palmed, but Garcia nodded her head, "That's what I told my daughter, but she insisted I moved around a bit. And its much calmer at night."

Emily snorted, wincing in pain as she did so, "Mother, don't blame me. She's the insomniac."

The two nurse happily laughed with them, until the elevator dinged at their floor and they stepped aside to let them through, "Have a good night now and go back to your room."

"So Mom, you nailed that older lady voice," Emily leaned over towards her ear.

"Years of theater darling," Garcia's voice trembled slightly, sounding like a well-versed eighty year old woman. Emily shook her head, making a mental note to carry a grey curly-hair wig in her go-bag from now on. Maybe a pair a small glasses and a hat. At this point she was sure Garcia had them.

They casually breezed passed three women behind the desk. A doctor nodded at them, like it was completely normal for two women to be strolling about at two in the morning. Well a women and an elderly women.

"Good evening ladies," He winked at Emily as if he understood exactly what was happening, "Don't stay out too late now."

The fourth floor gave had an entirely different atmosphere. It was much more quiet and much more still, Emily felt like the intense pounding of her heart was disrupting the peaceful area around her. She wasn't sure if she liked it.

Reaching ICU, Emily typed in the code that Hotch had given Morgan and the doors swung open. There were a few more people on the floor, but there were some nearly empty hallways. Emily did her best to look like she knew where she was going while looking in all windows and speed reading the whiteboards.

"There it is," And Garcia looked up to see Jareau written in dark marker on a board followed by a room number. Room 427. She was in Room 427. Picking up her speed, Emily's heart started to thud even louder and she felt nauseous.

Room 417.

Emily gripped the wheelchair tighter.

Room 421.

Emily nearly turned around.

Room 425.

"Crap!" Garcia shouted aloud and Emily looked up to see one Derek Morgan exiting the room just ahead of them. Panicking, Emily ducked behind the wheel chair with Garcia facing the hallway and herself between the empty room and the chair.

"He's going to recognize me, he's going to!" Garcia trembled as she lowered her head as Morgan grew near. Emily peaked at him through the door, and she prayed he wouldn't stop. Being ever the gentleman, he knelt beside Garcia while Emily held her breath. His eyes were red, and he was tired. He gripped his cellphone tightly.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?"

"Just fine dear, my daughter went off to the bathroom… she was taking me for a stroll," Emily gritted her teeth. Banking on the fact that if she didn't know it was Garcia, she wouldn't immediately place that voice with hers.

"Alright," Morgan looked around noting that there were no bathrooms to be seen, "If you're sure."

"She'll be back, my daughter, she's a wonderful girl… So wonderful," her voice drifted as though she was falling asleep.

"I'll go get a nurse," Morgan told her, coming to the conclusion that the little old lady had lost her mind. He figured there wasn't really a daughter. He got up off of his knees and continued down the hallway.

"That was close," Emily jumped up and they sped down the hallway and into JJ's room.

They didn't know what they were expecting, but they were sure they didn't expect this. Their friend looked so pale beneath her blue blanket. Her wrists were bound to the bed, her hair was pulled back, she seemed so small.

"Oh my girl," Garcia swallowed, removing the shawl from her head and looking down. Emily wheeled her closer before taking the empty seat on the other side and sitting down. She reached for her hand, but drew back… she didn't know what to do.

"Emily, it's not your fault," Garcia told her.

"But I…,"EMily started, but was cut off.

"I don't care what happened in the forest, the team doesn't care, and JJ sure as hell won't care. She'll just be glad that you're alive and I'm alive and the team is alive," Garcia caringly told her, "This guilty feeling you have. It's not worth it. It's not your fault. Right now, JJ needs us. She needs you."

Emily let that sink in before she reached forward and at the same time as Garcia reached JJ's cold hands. For a moment, she swore that JJ squeezed it back.

"Jayje?" Garcia started leaning closer towards the blonde, "Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Emily bit her thumb's nail as she eyed JJ worriedly.

"JJ?"

And just like that, her eyes opened.

* * *

><p>So this entire part was longer than I thought it would be. But I thought it needed to be incorporated. Two to three more chapters at most, thanks for keeping with me. I so appreciate it. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, criticisms, or questions!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	14. Chapter 14

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>The man walked in with his head hung low and his shoulders sagging greatly. His large coat was dusted with white snow that melted slowly before dripping to the tile floor. A trail of wet and muddy footprints followed him as his worn down boots dragged on. A young girl clung to his large hand with her green polkadot gloves while she pressed herself into his side. She kept her head down, staring at her lavender rain boots decorated with pictures of sprinkled, cherry topped cupcakes.<p>

"Sir, can I help you?" Dr. Spencer Reid stopped in front of the man his hand resting precariously by his gun.

"I've done something terrible, I need to speak with the FBI," The broad shouldered man looked up, his bright green eyes displaying shame and perhaps regret. Reid sent a glance towards Hotch and Rossi as they watched the scene, with varying degrees of interest a few yards away.

"Daddy, Why are we here?" The little girl tugged at her father's coat, her matching green eyes pleading for some answers. It was early, and she was tired. She took a step back, without letting go of her father's hand when Hotch and Rossi reached them, she whispered a startled greeting.

"Will you watch after my daughter please?" The man had directed the request towards Reid who nodded with assurance. Kneeling down to the little girl's height, he gave her a winning smile.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Her eyes widened, and she nodded a sparkle lighting her eyes, "Let's go get some, while your daddy talks to my friends okay? They also have a nice comfy couch there, you could lay down if you want… Or I could show you a magic trick?"

He reached out for her hand, but she stood back looking at her father for permission. The father, Matt Landers, nodded and with a bright smile she followed Reid to the break room. Leading Mr. Landers to one of the interrogation rooms, Hotch and Rossi shut the door behind the three of them.

"What did you do, Mr. Landers?" Hotch started off, her arms folded over his dark blue tie. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and tight creases of an impatient man contributed to his cold stare.

"You have to understand, I didn't know that's what we were doing. We were just supposed to talk to you… that's all," He grew scared, shifting in the cold metallic seat and wringing his hands, "We weren't supposed to beat her up."

Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances, "You assaulted one of our agents outside of the station, threatened her and then left her there to die."

"No, no, well…," Droplets of water mixed with sweat fell to the table as he dropped his head, "He was so convincing, I was sure that it was your fault. You see, my sister is, was, Lisa Shannon. We were just supposed to scare her enough to convince you all to leave."

"Who, who convinced you?" Rossi leaned against the table, bringing his eyes to look straight into the distraught father's. Another droplet fell to the table.

"I can't tell you," He told them, sounding the most sure of himself since he had stepped foot into the station.

"You used your daughter to lure out an FBI Agent where you proceeded to beat up that agent, who also happens to be a mother, just like your sister before leaving her cold and all alone," Hotch snarled, "And now you want to protect the men who did this with you. What lesson are you teaching your daughter?"

Burying his head into his hand the man let out a shaky sob, Rossi rolled his eyes with slight disdain. Slamming a photo onto the table, sending droplets everywhere, he pushed right under the suspects line of sight.

"Do you know this woman? Her name is Analia Williams, she was engaged and going to get married in three weeks," Rossi watched as the man's gaze went to the picture of the smiling twenty four year old with long brown hair, curled. She's smiling, she's happy, but now she's dead.

"You're protecting the man that killed her," He eyes shot up with surprise, his eyebrows raising pulling his dark brown hair back with the skin of his scalp. Genuinely astonished, Mr. Landers gingerly touched the photo in front of him. A trembling hand covered his lips, sucking in a deep breath he shook his head.

"No, no."

"Tell us who convinced you that we were the problem," Rossi added slowly sliding the picture of a life taken too soon, towards him. The man seemed to ponder this for a minute, but then he thought of his murdered sister, and he knew what she would do.

"He told us his name was Cameron," The man blinked a couple of times, "Cameron."

"Last name?"

"He didn't say," He sputtered, "You have to believe me, I never meant for it to go this far. I just wanted some justice… for Lisa."

"So you blindly followed a man that didn't give you a last name, you didn't even ask?" The room seemed to grow ten degrees colder by Hotch's stare alone.

"I didn't need to ask. I recognized him because he works with my sister," The man told them, "He's a deputy." Both Hotch and Rossi looked at each other, transmitting some unseen message with a sure understanding. And for the first time Hotch felt like everything would be okay and that they would all go home.

They would all go home.

"The agent? Is she alright?" His voice broke through their thoughts bringing them back to their stressful reality. He was genuinely concerned, Hotch figured it was conscience gnawing at him, wanting to know the answer.

"We're not sure, but we hope she will be."

"What's going to happen to me? I'm all my daughter has left," Mr. Landers pleaded with them silently. Hotch looked at Rossi, who nodded in return.

"We're not going to press charges," Hotch started, exasperated the man felt pure joy swell within him, "You have the chance to teach your daughter something good here. Don't blow it."

"Thank you! Oh thank you," he went to stand, but stopped at the sight of the two men and sat back down, "Will you tell that agent that I am truly sorry."

They turned to leave, but turned back, "Mr. Landers, we're sorry for your loss, but know that the man that killed your sister has been caught."

As they walked away, Rossi shuddered slightly, "I would have loved to thrown that man in jail after what he did."

"Me too, but JJ wouldn't have wanted that."

"No, no she wouldn't have."

As Rossi looked on to see the father pick up his little girl and swing her around a bright smile of complete happiness flooding the room while the girl laughed vibrantly. And Rossi knew, it was the right choice and that now there a chance for them both to do something good with their life.

"You're letting him go?" The sheriff asked coming up to them.

"We're letting him go. But Sheriff, might we ask where a Deputy Cameron Brenton is?"

"He's just been out patrolling the streets, oh wait there he his. Cameron, these agents want to talk to you."

The younger man stopped immediately, an evil smile formed slowly on his lips. He removed his gloves, revealing heavily bandaged knuckles, blood seeping through the white padding. Hotch, Rossi, and Reid pulled out their guns. Fire in their eyes, the rest of the station followed suit. The little girl, oblivious to the situation had been running towards the door. The Unsub snagged her back by her loose brown ponytail, she squealed with pain. He put his gun to her temple before shaking his head.

"Lauren!" Mr. Landers screamed, plowing towards the unsub. It took four men to stop the father who was wildly swinging and kicking, his limbs going in every direction.

"Don't you ever learn agents? Don't you? How's the blondie? You know I should have killed her, but then you would never have left."

"Let the girl go, Cameron. She's not what you despise, she's just a child. She still needs to learn."

"She never will. She'll grow up to be the rest of them, just like her aunt. Just like your agents."

"You don't know that," Hotch's voice was calm and trusting. He eyed Lauren who stood stiff and brave keeping eye contact with her dad who was still being held back by three of the officers. Hotch couldn't get a shot, Rossi couldn't get a shot, but Reid, Reid was slowly working his way behind the beyond help deputy.

The little girl started to cry.

"I do know that I'm not getting out of here, so I might as well take another one with me. Stop her from even having the chance to grow up like every other women I have met," His hand was trembling. A deep scar ran across the cheek and to his neck, it seemed to grow redder by the minute.

"No!" The girl's father screeched trying desperately to reach his little girl, "Not my little girl. Please"

He was breaking.

"I'm sorry," Deputy Cameron addressed the father, "Better close your eyes Miss Lauren, it'll be quick."

Rossi took off towards the gun carrying murderer, but he would be too late.

A single shot echoed through the building.

And everything was so quiet.

Until a father's anguished cry pierced the strong silence and shouts and orders from officer bounced across the walls. Hotch looked over to see Rossi standing over the body, his face grim. Reid still had his gun trained and steady before lowering it slowly. His head drooped slightly.

Hotch felt light as a feather as Rossi picked up the little girl, her head nodding as he asked if she was alright. Putting her on her feet she took off towards her father who wrapped his arms around her so tight, that Hotch wondered if he would ever let her go. The man wailing with some mix of fear and relief, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm okay Daddy."

Hotch's mind drifted to his own son, and he wanted nothing more to go home and go to him. They could duel with lightsabers or make a snowman if there was enough snow. He watched as Rossi patted Reid on the back disrupting the kid's self -consuming silence.

"You did good Kid," He told him, "You saved a life today."

The young genius nodded, "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah I think we can." Saying their goodbyes, they left the station with a lighter step and a taller appearance. Their hearts soared with a feeling of completion and hope. Now there was just one more stop to make before they could all go home.

The last thing they heard before hopping into the SUV was the true words of a seven year old girl, "Daddy, I want to be an officer when I grow up! Just like Aunt Lisa."

* * *

><p>How was it? Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	15. Chapter 15

Brontide

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>She didn't feel the pain at first. It was as though she was simply waking up, nothing more, nothing less. Voices, voices were what drove her to open her eyes. Familiar voices, giggling and whispering. Her first thought was that it was her husband and son, trying to be quiet as they prepared for a surprise assault on her blessed sleep.<p>

Then it hit her, the pain.

It spread like a wild fire from the tips of her toes to her head, where it exploded. Praying for the return of dreams, she squeezed her eyes shut. When they didn't come, she tried to open her eyes. They were heavy and swollen, but they opened.

There was a tube shoved down her throat and it scared her slightly. She should see it through the bottom of her eyes, and she swore she felt it. Her cracked, dry lips lightly surrounded the breathing apparatus as she continued to breathe in and out.

"JJ," The voice, she now identified as Garcia's called out, "Hi Jayje."

Wincing, she looked at her best friend. JJ's eyes widened, her eyes going straight for the large amount of white gauze that completely surrounded her friends nose. It looked like a white clown's nose, being held together with an equally white bandage. Towels were draped across her head, covering most of her hair.

And for a moment, JJ forgot about the pain.

"JJ, you're in the hospital," She turned her head to see Emily, who was watching her warily. The brunette, was wearing her favorite brown jacket, with an oversized hospital gown spilling out of her pants. Various abrasions and cuts dotted her face along with a fairly large bruise growing across the side of her head.

"What are you two doing in here..," A bellowing Derek Morgan burst through the door, "JJ?"

And suddenly JJ felt the need to laugh, at the sight of it all, and she did. Sort of. Short puffs of air shot through her breathing tube, and she started to choke. Spluttering and muttering, her many machines screamed and screamed. Nurses and doctors sprinted through the doors passing a distraught Morgan and the shocked Emily and Garcia.

"Just breathe, Jennifer. Just breathe. We're going to pull this out now, it'll be slightly uncomfortable," JJ didn't care for comfort as her throat flared up and the pain returned. The slimy tube, slid out of her throat kind of like a stray hair that was nearly swallowed. Gagging horrendously the tube was finally gone and her throat was free.

A cup of water appeared in front of her, and she sucked it down hungrily. Her eyes caught Garcia's, her head towels had fallen to her shoulders her eyes wide and scared. JJ downed another cup of water. The nurses blocked any sight of Emily and Derek, so she just kept her gaze to Garcia.

"Well Ms. Jareau, I am very glad to see you awake. You've given us a few scares. Now tell me, what are you feeling?" JJ stared at her presumed doctor and raised her eyebrows. Her throat was burning, her chest felt tight, she could barely breathe, her head pounded, but of course she wouldn't tell him that. Her fingers touched the familiar fabric beneath her, and she looked to see her royal blue blanket, and she smiled.

At least she hoped she did.

"Well Doctor," Her voice croaked and cracked, "I've never been so grateful that I can breathe."

Nobody laughed as she started to cough uncontrollably. Morgan battled his way to her side rubbing her back while she lunged forward trying to rid her throat of whatever held it hostage. Her head flamed up, burning through her senses while her abdomen shook with agony. Blue eyes bulged finally inhaling a deep quick breath, and she started to calm.

JJ cried out, scared and heaving. Her pale hand clutched her blanket; it's softness squishing through her fingers. The doctors and nurses forcefully pressed her down, fearing for her stitches and her now aggravated injuries.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," JJ rasped, more to herself than anyone else,"I'm okay."

It took twenty minutes for the doctor to finally leave, with fifteen of those minutes spent debating on whether or not Emily and Garcia could stay. They were fugitives, outlaws that needed to be sent back to their hospital cell.

"They need their rest as does Ms. Jareau," The doctor had said, his cheeks red and beads of sweat dripped from his chin, "I simply cannot allow it."

"You will not take me from my girl," Garcia had swung one of her many towels menacingly, "You will not." But it had only taken one quiet plea from JJ to allow them ten minutes with each other.

Five minutes later, Morgan still looked like a sad puppy dog, with his big worried eyes and his scrunched eyebrows. Emily sat in the chair leaning as far back as she could, her hand clutching her side tightly. Garcia shifted from one agent to the other, huffing with frustration every time just to reach up and hold her nose gingerly.

They didn't speak at all for the remaining five minutes, but that was okay with JJ. She was just happy that they were there. Eventually three nurses piled in, their hair pulled back in matching buns. They looked tired and happy at the same time as they were at the end of their shift. One had a wheelchair in hand meant for Emily while another gripped Garcia's chair.

"Time to go back Ladies," one chirped in a sweet, but demanding tone. Garcia wished JJ a sweet goodbye with the promise of return. Emily simply squeezed JJ's hand, not looking her in the eye. Morgan stood up to walk with them telling JJ that he would be right back. She watched them leave with her two reluctant escapees and an overwhelmed Derek.

Then she was alone, all alone. A nurse turned out her light and it was dark, very dark. And JJ cried. Just a few tears as the memory of the past few hours crept back at her slowly like the rising tide until it swallowed her whole. Shivering at the simple thought of snow, wincing at the imaginary sound of a fired bullet and choking at the crunching of two colliding cars, JJ pulled her blanket closer and closed her eyes. Assaulted by images, images of distorting snow and a figure with a gun. A figure called Emily…

Emily had shot her.

_Emily. _

Another tear squeezed out slowly falling from her cheek to her neck dampening the pillow beneath her. It hurt, it hurt more than the wounds she had been inflicted and all she wanted to do was forgive. After all, JJ was sure she would have done the same thing. As there is no doubt that Emily had presumed her to be the unsub.

But she couldn't forget, at least… not right now.

"JJ?"

She looked up and smiled, he was shadowed by the small lamp that barely lit the room, but she knew who he was. His presence alone, she had never failed to recognize. He stepped in further, and she could see that he'd recently been outside. His usually impeccable tie was coming apart, his white shirt damp and wrinkled, the suit jacket sparkled with the still melting specks of snow.

"Hotch," Her voices still struggled to get through, but he understood her anyway, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he told her still standing by the doorway. She hoped he couldn't see her tears, "We got him. DeMott and Cameron too."

JJ's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded a hint of a smile graced her lips and a small pain seemed to be lifted away. Hotch watched her bring a shaky hand up to her cheek quickly wiping away a tear.

She looked back at him, "Will and Henry, do they know?"

Hotch shook his head, "We couldn't get ahold of them."

"Don't tell them, okay?" She begged him, she didn't want them to know. Hotch nodded, slightly worried. He didn't miss her relief or the yawn and the drooping eyes that followed quickly after.

"I heard you had a few unexpected visitors today," JJ coughed loudly, but the laugh etched within was unmistakable.

"Those two… quite a pair," clearing her throat, her eyes started to close.

"It's the three of you that will be the death of me," Hotch quite seriously replied as he finally sat down beside the exhausted mother. With the rolling glare of her eyes she reached out her hand towards him.

"Will you stay here, just for a little while. Morgan said he'd be back and I don't want to be alone," she had whispered it while he took her hand.

"I'll stay."

"Can I go home?" she asked behind closed eyes, "Hotch, can I?"

"Tomorrow," And with that she fell asleep. Hotch held her hand softly, his gaze brought back out to the door where Rossi and Reid stood quietly. Ready to wait out the night, excited for the promise that tomorrow held.

Tomorrow took much too long, but finally they were on the jet. JJ occupied the couch, curled up tightly and completely smothered in her blue… royal blue blanket. Emily took the other end of the couch, her head rested on her hand as her elbow took to the arm. Her hair covered most of her still prominent bruise, while her other arm held tightly to her side. She and JJ had yet to talk. Garcia was in the chair across from them, now only sporting a few layers of white gauze to her still swollen and slightly discolored nose. Her head rested on Morgan's shoulder, who blasted music through his headphones. Hotch, Rossi, and Reid were immersed in a game of cards, but they were hardly paying attention.

"Will they be alright?" Reid asked, looking back at the slumbering women.

"I'm not sure yet," Hotch answered truthfully as he shuffled the deck. They could tell that they were each hiding something from that night. A secret, Hotch knew they were determined to keep buried deep in the blood painted snow. And he would let them have their secret because he felt like he didn't need to know.

"Those three, they're going to be the death of me," Rossi added and Hotch snorted. He totally agreed.

"Tell me about it." Reid simply stared at them slightly confused, taking it as a inside joke he picked up his stack of cards and smiled. Both Rossi and Hotch frowned.

Three hours into their flight, they were nearing home when JJ looked up at Emily and then Garcia. Careful not to wake up Morgan, the duck slipper wearing Garcia quacked her way to the couch sitting between the two women.

"You two need to talk…." Emily looked at JJ and JJ to Emily. They both smiled, their eyes shining with the friendship and love they felt for the other. Then they turned and gave the same look to Garcia. Who had to smile back. It was a look you gave your best friends or someone you will love forever and ever no matter what. It screamed love and forgiveness and light.

"I'm sorry," Emily told her and JJ reached out her hand.

"So am I," A mutual understanding passed between the both of them and they forgave. And JJ knew she wouldn't forget that night for a long time, but she definitely didn't care about what happened anymore. She was just happy that she was alive and going home… that they all were.

"I'm thinking spa weekend? Anyone with me?" Garcia squealed.

"Yes please," JJ chirped, wincing slightly.

"I'm so in." Emily added.

"Well my fellow concussed, crime-fighting, beautiful ladies TO THE SPA," Garcia bellowed the last part pulling her favorite girls in for a tight hug.

"Oh Garcia the ribs, please."

"Penelope!"

They giggled happily, short of breath and clutching their stomachs. Ignoring the curious one-eyed stares they received from the recently woken men. They smiled some more, feeling loved and feeling happy. Any feeling of dread that had devoured them before was gone leaving only peace, peace and another promise for a tomorrow.

"You know I still can't believe you fooled Morgan," JJ wondered her eyes shining.

"We couldn't either," Emily told her, "I mean how could you miss that amount of gauze?"

Garcia glared at Emily, who shrugged politely while JJ used her blanket like a pillow giving a small smile. Morgan took off his headphones and turned to the three women. He had caught the end of the conversation.

"I knew it was you," Morgan defended, "I just knew you wanted to see JJ, that's all."

"Sure you did," Derek opened to reply, but Garcia held up a hand, 'It's alright. I still love you."

And they laughed some more, leaving a grumbling Morgan to turn the volume up higher on his headphones.

"Girls," He shook his head, but had to smile as he turned to look out his window.

He was just happy that they were all okay.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. It turned out to be one of those stories, where you have an idea for the beginning and the end, but the middle seems to take a turn for something new. But I've enjoyed writing it and sharing it. Thank you for the reviews and comments and for simply reading. It is so appreciated.

Until next time,

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
